


Who's jealous of the big bad wolf?

by orphan_account



Series: RedSwanQueen sexytimes [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Jealousy, Magic Cock, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fisting, Vibrators, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a smutty story about the problems that can arise when a certain wolf girl needs Emma's help and Regina doesn't appreciate it. Mainly SwanQueen but with lots of RedSwan naughtiness. Basically, Emma is going to be a very busy girl and then end up falling in love. (Fair warning: Snow would probably say this is porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma was sitting in the chair opposite Regina’s desk in the Mayor’s office. Regina was pacing back and forth behind her own chair while lecturing Emma on the late paperwork from the Sheriff’s office and the horrible state of the finance spreadsheets that Emma had sent her the last few weeks.

The blonde Sheriff of Storybrooke knew she should be listening but she was distracted. To be honest it was sort of Regina’s fault that she was distracted, she tried to excuse herself. Regina had decided to put on a tight black skirt to accompany her white shirt this morning and the black skirt was the problem.

So here they were. Regina trying to get Emma to understand how the Sheriff’s office should handle its paperwork and Emma focusing on Regina’s hips. The distraction that involved Regina’s tight skirt was simply put this: While sitting down Emma’s eyes had been caught by what first just looked like a big clumsy hem on each side of the brunette’s hips.

But as Emma’s brain zoned out from the boring lecture the Mayor was giving her, she focused more and more on that weird hem. She was now trying to ascertain if it could be the outline of a pair of suspenders. With that came the issue of whether or not that was a pair of tights or a pair of stockings that adorned the beautiful legs of Regina Mills.

Naturally Emma knew she shouldn’t be objectifying Regina, especially not when the Mayor was trying to teach her how to improve her work ethics and skills. But after what happened last month, Emma was quietly convinced that Regina wanted very much for Emma to objectify the hell out of her. In fact, if those were suspenders and stockings, Emma assumed they were worn to draw Emma in.

 

* * *

 

 

One month ago…

Emma was ordering her coffee at Granny’s diner. It was one of those mornings when she just couldn’t wake up and she decided that there would have to be at least five mugs of coffee before noon.

Ruby brought her some coffee in a takeway mug but for once the taller girl didn’t look at the Sheriff. Emma frowned a bit, this was unlike Ruby. “Hey, are you ok?” Emma asked with a worried look. 

“Yeah, it’s just… I’m just having some issues,” Ruby said in a quiet voice with her eyes fastened to the counter between them.

“What kind of issues? Can I help in any way?”

Roby dragged her fingers across the counter and looked unusually pensive. “Well… to be honest… I would like to talk about it. But it’s not the kind of thing I can talk about at Granny’s, or in the daytime or while sober.” 

Emma couldn’t help but smile. Now this sounded like her kind of problem, which probably didn’t reflect well on her personality she realised. “Well I’m your girl then, Ruby. I love discussing problems in a tequila haze. Best way to fix things sometimes. Meet you at The Rabbit Hole tonight?”

Ruby looked up for the first time and smiled a little. “Great, thanks. Just, please have an open mind and don’t judge me to hard. Ok?”

Emma smiled back at her. “Hey, I’m your friend. And to be honest, I’ve lived in the big bad real world and I’m a whole lot more open-minded than your fellow fairy-tale characters.” She winked kindly at Ruby who laughed. 


	2. Chapter 2

That night Emma walked in to The Rabbit Hole wearing her usual attire of tight jeans, long boots, shirt, cozy sweater and leatherjacket. She was glad that it had finally gotten a bit warmer so she didn’t have to wear a hat, her hair was thanking her for it.

She spotted Ruby by a table in the back. Ruby was nursing a tall glass half full with clear liquid and staring into it.  “Hey, sad face! You alright?” Emma asked in what she hoped was a cheery voice.

Ruby looked up. “Hey, you perked up from this morning.”

“Yeah, I’m nursing a lovely case of caffeine poisoning. My bloodstream is 40% coffee. As soon as that wears off I’ll be asleep on the table,“ Emma promised in a mock-serious voice. 

Ruby gave a small non-committal laugh. Emma thought to herself that this was going to take quite a bit of tequila. She went over to the bar and ordered three shots each for them, lemons and salt and a big glass of water for them each. Hearing a slight rumble in her stomach she decided to splash out on some peanuts too.

Half an hour later they had polished off the tequila and the peanuts but not nearly as much of the water as they should have. Emma was starting to feel sleepy but Ruby had cheered up a bit. She still seemed edgy though and Emma wished that she would work the courage up to say what it was that was bothering her, mainly so that the blonde could go home and get some sleep.

Emma decided to speed this up, she had wanted to wait until Ruby opened up by herself but this was taking too long and she would be asleep soon. “So, do you wanna talk about whatever it is that’s bothering you?”

Ruby looked around. There wasn’t a lot of people in the bar and those who were there were all pretty rowdy and loud. When she was satisfied that no one was listening she leaned in close to Emma and whispered: “It’s sexual.”

Emma felt herself wake up a bit. “You mean it has to do with your dates?”

Ruby shook her head. “No, everything is normal there. A bit dull but still normal. No, it’s my libido. God, how to explain this without it sounding creepy? This has been building up ever since I started changing into the wolf here in Storybrooke. I can control the wolf nicely now so that is all fine, but the problem is that with control comes the…um…denial of natural urges.”

Emma tried to keep her face neutral and not look worried about where this was going. She nodded to Ruby to continue.

Ruby took a sip of her water, she seemed completely sober now. She sighed and then continued, “I think that back in the Enchanted Forest I must have well…mated… with other wolfs during wolf time. Or something, I don’t know. All I know is that I didn’t use to wake up and feel like this.”

Emma took Ruby’s queue and drank some water, trying to still keep her face neutral. This was a completely normal discussion between two friends, right?  “So, how do you feel when you wake up now?”

Ruby quickly looked around and then leaned even closer to Emma to whisper: “So hot I think my underwear is going to catch on fire. I mean, I can’t think properly! I’ve tried touching myself a lot and sleeping with the two guys I am dating right now. But it’s like… it’s like it isn’t enough. When I am on my own I just feel bored and when I am with them, well I don’t want to be rude to them, but they can’t keep up.”

Emma swallowed loudly and tried to mask it with a fake cough. She gathered her thoughts and carefully said “well if you want my advice, I suppose I would either say find more sexual partners or talk to doctor Whale about some kind of medicine to calm your libido.”

Ruby glared at Emma. “I’m not going to the doctor to have him control my sex drive. This is not the 1800s.”

Emma held her hands out apologetically and then looked deep in thought as she answered “fine, fine. So you need more sexual partners. Or at least a couple of new sturdier ones.  And possibly a lot more sex toys.“

Ruby smiled happily at her. “Thank you for taking this seriously and for not being freaked out. This has really been bothering me.”

Emma tried to look nonchalant as she replied. “No problem. I’m just glad that this is something I can help you fix.”

All of a sudden Ruby blushed crimson. Emma was shocked, Ruby blushing?!

Then Ruby spoke in a hushed voice. “Yeah, thanks. Well I was wondering. I mean, well, they say that women have more stamina. And that lesbians can keep coming quite a few times. So… I’ve been thinking I might try a woman. But the only person I know in Storybrooke who sometimes does girls is you-know-who.”

Emma blinked confused at Ruby. “You-know-who… Voldemort?”

Ruby reached out and smacked Emma’s arm hard. “No, I mean Regina. Dumbass!”

Emma stared at her in shock. “Regina is bisexual?”

Ruby pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Yeah, I suppose she is. I mean when she was the evil queen everyone just kinda thought she was power-sexual. She’d sleep with anyone she fancied and made a point of seducing the sons and daughters of those who opposed her. That bit I always envied if I am honest.”

Ruby took another sip of water. “So anyway, I want to try being with a woman but I am NOT walking up to the Mayor and asking her to satisfy my needs. She’d have me thrown in jail! And anyway, she still scares me a bit. Doesn’t she scare you?”

Emma shrugged and answered honestly, “no not really. She infuriates me a lot but never really scares me. I’ve seen too much of her vulnerable side to be scared of her.”

Ruby looked nervous now and she was playing with her hair as she spoke up again. “So, um. Have you ever been with a girl?”

All of a sudden the realisation of what Ruby as getting at hit Emma like a ton of bricks. She was about to be asked to be the after-wolf-time sex binge partner!  


	3. Chapter 3

Emma stared at Ruby with big eyes. “Um, well no. I mean I did some milder stuff with girls when I was in prison but I haven’t done the whole thing, so to speak.”

Ruby bit her lip in a flirty way and said “me neither. I tried flirting with Belle when you, Gold and the others were in Neverland but she was just moping over him so nothing happened.”

Emma cleared her throat nervously. “Her loss, I’m sure.”

Ruby smiled shyly. “So, if you were to try being with a girl, what kind of girl do you think you’d like?”

Emma took a deep breath before answering, “you know what, Ruby. Unless I am being very presumptuous here, I think you are about to ask me to… help you with your problem. Is that right?”

Ruby looked a bit put out. “Well yeah, but I was going to try and ease you into it.”

Emma was sipping water and almost choked at the idea of Ruby easing her into things. “Um, yeah. I’m sure you would have put it more eloquently. Look, I’m not saying no or anything. I’m just a bit taken aback and I would like to think about it, ok?

Ruby nodded eagerly. “Yes of course! Think as much as you like! Oh and don’t be freaked out by me saying that I need more sex than the boys can give me. I don’t expect you to take care of ALL my needs, just to kinda be… well, the one who steps in when the guys I date aren’t enough. I mean, you and I will just be friends as usual. Just friends with benefits.”

“Uh huh, yeah, sure,” Emma said in a high pitched voice and swallowed loudly again. All of a sudden she found herself being aware of Ruby’s cleavage. And Ruby’s red lips. And Ruby’s eyes fixed on her own. All of a sudden Emma felt very warm.

“You know what, Ruby. I think I am going to go home and get some sleep and think about this. I’ll talk to you about it in a couple of days, ok?” Emma asked quickly as she got up and got her leatherjacket off the back of her chair.

Ruby nodded. “Sure, just promise me that I haven’t completely freaked you out! If you don’t want to try it or if I’m not your type or something, just let me know. I won’t be upset. It was a bit of a shot in the dark anyway, I mean you are way hotter than I am.“

Emma looked at her perplexed. “Why the hell would you say that? You have every guy in town chasing you.”

“Yeah, because they think I’m hot or easy. They don’t chase you simply because they don’t dare to, because they feel that you are out of their league. And if you don’t mind me saying so, Emma… you are.” Ruby smirked and put her hand over Emma’s and pressed it slightly.

All of a sudden Emma felt even warmer and a bit dizzy. She had to get out of there! She smiled at Ruby and thanked her for the compliment and then waived goodbye.

As soon as she was outside and walking back to her mother’s apartment her mind started racing. How was she going to let Ruby down nicely? Because she obviously couldn’t say yes. Or could she? It would be a change of pace and possibly a lot of fun!

And let’s face it, it had been way too long since she had gotten any. None of the men around her right now had really lit her fire and so she hadn’t let it go further than flirting and kissing. But with Ruby it would be different. It wouldn’t mean anything so no strings attached. Just fun, exotic and well… she would be doing her friend a favour.

But then that was the other thing. It was well enough to decide to try being with a woman and to have a… dare she say it, fuckbuddy, but then there was Ruby’s special predicament. Was Emma ready to take on the apparently huge task of satisfying the gorgeous lycan? She wouldn’t just be experimenting with lesbian sex but the animal lusts of an unsatisfied werewolf!

All of a sudden Emma felt a tingle between her legs. Ok, clearly her body liked the idea and to be honest she had never been known to turn down a challenge. Emma smiled to herself and gently chewed her lower lip as she walked. She’d have to think more about this when she was sober and when she wasn’t about to go to sleep in a room so close to her parents.   


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you listening to me, Ms Swan?” Regina asked angrily.

Emma shook herself awake. “Huh? No. Sorry Regina, I was miles away. You were talking about Henry?”

Regina sighed impatiently. “Yes, he is having trouble with three subjects in school. Now English and Math I can help him with, but I have to admit that Geography is not my forte. I was asking you if you would mind sitting down with him and looking at his homework. See if you can assist him in any way?”

Emma nodded quickly. “Yeah, of course. I’ll talk to the kid about it. Good idea.” Emma felt guilty, she usually cherished the times when she and Regina managed to co-parent efficiently. It made her feel good to know that they managed to work as a team to help Henry. But right now she was distracted.

It had been three days since Ruby asked her to help her satiate her needs. Since then she had shifted back and forth from feeling very excited by the idea and then downright terrified. She knew that she had to make a decision soon though. Every time she met Ruby she felt like the pretty werewolf was begging her for an answer with her eyes.   

Emma promised Regina to talk to Henry and then she took her leave. She got in the car and was driving back to the station when she saw Ruby. She was leaving Granny’s with a big brown paper bag and when she saw Emma she waived her over.

Emma swore under her breath and quickly forced a smile. She stopped the car outside of Granny’s and wound the car window down. “Hey Ruby. How are you?”

Ruby beamed at her. “I’m good, Sheriff. How about you? No, don’t answer that. I think I can tell, you look tired and a bit worried actually. Well I was just bringing this bag over to the station, I figured you hadn’t had lunch yet. It’s ham and mozzarella on rye bread. Oh and a big coffee and I threw in a chocolate muffin too.”

Emma could feel her stomach rumbling just thinking about that. “Thanks, actually I had forgotten all about lunch. And uh… about me looking a bit worried, I guess I have just been thinking about your suggestion.”

Ruby bit her lower lip. “And?”

Emma sighed and looked apologetic. “And I haven’t decided yet. It’s not that I don’t find you attractive. Anyone can see that you are a knock-out, it’s just that I am not sure I am ready for this. Do you mind waiting another couple of days?”

Ruby smirked at her. “I can live with that. Tell you what, why don’t we go out for drinks tonight? Just a few beers and some fun. No expectations!”

Emma felt herself relaxing. “Yeah, that sounds great. Meet you at The Rabbit Hole around eight?”

“Perfect! See you then,” Ruby agreed while handing Emma the bag of food.

Emma took it and added, “great. Thanks so much for lunch! And for being patient with me.”  

Ruby grinned at her and waived her off. As Emma was driving away she realised just how hungry she was and felt very grateful that she had the lunch on the seat next to her. Clearly Ruby knew what she needed, she thought to herself with a low chuckle.

 

* * *

 

That night Emma found herself walking into The Rabbit Hole to meet Ruby once again. If they kept doing this Belle would feel left out, as she usually came out for a drink and a chat with the girls.

Emma saw Ruby sitting at the same table she had been at last time they met. Ruby had changed out of what she had been wearing earlier that day. Now she was wearing high black boots, the red hotpants that she used to wear before the curse was lifted and a tight black, lace trimmed t- shirt that ended two centimetres above her hotpants.

Emma was trying not to stare at the gap between the garments and the pale skin she could see there as she walked over to the younger woman. “Hey. You don’t seem to have a drink, want me to get us something?”

Ruby stood up and just as Emma assumed she was heading to the bar she reached over and hugged the blonde tightly. “Hey! No, I’ll go get us something. Beer ok? Maybe with a whiskey chaser? Want some peanuts too? I know you get hungry.”

Emma felt a bit confused by the tight hug and the sudden barrage of questions. “Um, yes to everything but the whiskey chaser. I’ll stick to beers, thanks.”

Ruby nodded gleefully and went to the bar. Emma hung her jacket on the chair as usual and sat down. She saw that Ruby had a long blood-red coat hanging on the back of her own chair and felt oddly happy that her friend didn’t walk around too bare in the cold.

She hadn’t been sitting for long when Ruby threw a big bag of peanuts on the table that she had been clenching between her teeth and then carefully placed the three beer bottles she had in her hands down on the table. Emma looked them. “Three beers?”

Ruby smiled apologetically. “Yeah, Belle might be joining us for a short while. She came by Granny’s after we talked and said she wanted some company tonight. She has a bad cold and apparently Gold is rubbish with sick people. So I said she could stop by for some sympathy. I don’t think she will stay long, she was pale as a parsnip when I saw her!”

Emma looked at her. “Pale as a… parsnip?”

Ruby was opening the peanuts and looked up confused. “Yeah. A parsnip. You know, white root-vegetable. Looks a bit like a carrot that has never seen the sun?”

Emma raised her eyebrows but just said. “Yeah, a parsnip. Got it.” Sometimes it was very obvious to her that everyone around her was from a different world.

Just then Belle walked over to them and pulled up a chair. “Hey girls,” she said in a hoarse voice. Emma realised that Ruby had been right. The librarian before her did in fact have the pallor of a parsnip.

“Hey, are you ok?” Emma asked even though the answer was obvious.

“Oh, I’ll live,” Belle said and sniffed. “Thanks for letting me come despite all the germs. I just wanted to talk to someone before I went back to reading, sleeping and sneezing all day and night.”

“Of course! Oh, I got you a beer” Ruby said and gave Belle a smile filled with sympathy as she pushed the bottle over the table.  

As soon as Belle had taken the first sip she began to complain how Gold was avoiding her and sticking to just sending up soup and hot chocolate by using magic. Apparently The Dark One was terrified of germs and hated being ill.

While Emma patiently listened to Belle complaining about her boyfriend’s behaviour she noticed that Ruby had moved her chair quite a bit closer to hers. Belle hadn’t seemed to notice but then between pouring her heart out and blowing all the snot out of her nose, Belle hadn’t been in a situation to notice anything at all.

Just as Belle started on a tirade about how Gold refused to even bring her more tissues without using magic AND spraying antiseptic spray up the stairs, Emma felt Ruby’s hand softly land on her knee. Her first thought was to move away. They were in public, they owed it to poor Belle to focus on her and then there was the fact that Emma hadn’t agreed to a sexual relationship with Ruby yet.

But that hand felt good. And so did the warm, tingling that started to emanate between her legs. Emma knew that tingle very well, if it was encouraged it would lead to her crotch getting warmer and wetter very quickly. Ruby seemed to have every intention of encouraging it as she oh so slowly let her hand slide up Emma’s thigh.

Belle was still talking but Emma had no idea about what. All she could focus on was that Ruby’s hand was almost at the end of her thigh now. As Emma felt her nipples harden she knew she had made her decision. Ruby had found her new fuckbuddy. 


	5. Chapter 5

As Belle was still talking, Emma took her beer bottle and brought it to her mouth. Just as she was about to drink she tapped her fingers on Ruby's hand laying on her upper thigh to get the werewolf’s attention. All Belle could see was the beer bottle being by Emma's mouth but from where Ruby sat, the tall lycan could clearly see Emma's tongue lick the rim of the bottle with quick licks and then slide into the opening of the bottle. Ruby inhaling forcefully told Emma that the waitress had caught the naughty gesture. Emma took a sip from her bottle and then put it back on the table, feeling quite pleased with herself.

Belle had apparently been describing her symptoms as she now ended with "...copious amounts of green snot. Disgusting! Anyway, I'm boring you guys and I'm getting tired. I should probably call it a night." Ruby and Emma couldn't help both feeling a bit relieved, both of them liked Belle very much but right now they wanted to be alone and preferably close to a bed.

"Ok, sweetie. Well how about I come by with some chicken soup and cherry ice cream tomorrow?" Ruby asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh yes, please! And maybe I can send you down to the library for more books?"

"Sure, consider it done!" Ruby nodded with a smile.

As Belle was thanking her and starting to gather up her coat and scarf, Ruby pinched Emma's thigh to get her attention and then put her beer bottle underneath the table and hastily began to slide one of her long, thin fingers in and out of the bottle's opening. Emma grinned at the childishly naughty game they were playing, but hid it quickly as Belle looked up from buttoning her coat. "Alright, ladies. I'm off back to my sick bed. I won't hug you and infect you. Have fun tonight!"

Ruby was smiling from ear to ear and enthusiastically said, "oh, I'm sure we will, sweetie! Feel better."

As soon as Belle had left both Emma and Ruby got ready to go without any discussion. Fifteen minutes later they had snuck up to Ruby's room in the inn. Luckily they hadn't woken Granny up as they stumbled in. They weren't all that drunk really but their arousal made them clumsy and hasty.

As soon as Ruby's door closed behind them Ruby grabbed Emma and started kissing her. Emma was shocked at how soft the other woman's lips were and how precise and gentle her tongue was. She could feel herself getting really wet now. It wasn't long until Ruby's hands started wandering over Emma's slender body. When Ruby grabbed her tight arse with a firm grip Emma heard Ruby growl and it sent an excited shiver through her.

Emma's kisses became more and more passionate the more fun she found herself having. She was starting to wonder why the hell she had ever been unsure about doing this, this felt amazing! Ruby's soft curves seemed to melt into her grip and their style of kissing was perfectly matched.

All of a sudden Ruby pushed Emma away from her and started undressing herself. The skimpy clothes fell away fast and a fit and beautiful body was revealed. Ruby's pale skin was wonderful and the sight of the werewolf’s long legs, thin waist, perfectly sculpted abdomen and pert breasts aroused Emma more than she had ever known a woman's body could. But what really got her, what felt like a big glass of wine on an empty stomach was the amazing sight of the surprisingly wine-red hair between Ruby's legs. Emma gulped as discreetly as she could and kept staring.

Ruby smiled and walked over to her to start to remove the blonde’s clothes as well. As Ruby was undressing her she was kissing her way around the Sheriffs body and Emma couldn't stop herself from moaning softly. Ruby seemed so hungry for her and surprisingly confident.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Emma asked hoarsely as Ruby was wetting the blonde’s swollen nipples with light, teasing licks and kisses.

"Yep, I'm sure. But trust me... I have thought about it. A lot!" Ruby replied in-between the ministrations of her mouth.

"You mean you have thought about being with women while you touched yourself?" Emma asked in a gasping voice.

"No, I mean I have OFTEN fantasised about fucking YOU hard and long while I got myself off with a vibrator," Ruby replied with a cocky smile before returning to her teasing of Emma's now aching nipples.

Emma groaned and grabbed Ruby's hair to keep her mouth clamped to her breasts. "Suck them like you mean it then!" Emma rasped.

Ruby didn't have to be asked twice. Her soft mouth grabbed on for dear life on the nipple she had been kissing and she sucked it hard while repeatedly flicking her tongue over the tip of it. Emma could feel herself losing control. She hadn't realised how much she had needed this.

All of a sudden Ruby let go of her nipple and made for the other one, but Emma was tired of not having control and pushed the naked werewolf onto her bed. She then sat down next to Ruby and started to run her hands over the other woman with complete relish and appreciation. She even ran her fingers through the dark red curls between Ruby's long legs but took care not to touch anything between the outer labias, which were covering Ruby's pussy nicely.

She still felt the warm moisture slipping out from between the swollen lips and it surprised Emma how much it excited her. She felt eager to please the other woman and explore further but not quite sure where to start. As she thought about it she decided to start with her own favourite thing. Emma loved having her pussy licked and so that seemed like the perfect place to start.

With Ruby splayed out in front of her Emma kneeled by the bed so her face was in line with the trimmed dark red curls. She used her fingers to spread the labias and gently tried her first lick. She heard Ruby gasp and felt she warm taste on her tongue. The taste was richer and heartier than she had expected. She had tasted her own juices in her lovers mouths while kissing them after cunnilingus but this was so different.

Emma didn't know if that was because the liquid came straight from the source or because Ruby tasted different than she did. As she lapped at the wetness again she realised that she kind of liked the taste and wondered what some of her ex-boyfriends had been whining about when they tried to get out of going down on her. This was lovely! She continued just licking at all the copious wetness without focusing on any particular part of the soft pussy until Ruby started groaning in a frustrated way.

As Emma stopped and looked up at her to check she was ok the younger woman whispered through gritted teeth, "for gods sake Emma, lick my clit and make me come before I explode!"

Emma nodded and took a quick look at the swollen and wet treasure-trove in front of her. She could see Ruby's hooded clit quite well as it was rock hard. She contained her efforts to it, making fast little circles around it and occasionally flicking her tongue right over it, all in the way that she herself enjoyed when being licked.

It didn't take long before Ruby dug her fingers into Emma's shoulders and bit back a scream, causing a muffled long groan instead. Her back arched up from the mattress slightly and as Emma kept licking she really wished they were somewhere where Ruby wouldn't have to muffle her noises. If there was one thing Emma didn't feel like being tonight, it was careful and well behaved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my Christmas holidays to bring you more sexy times. A few things I want to clarify:  
> 1\. Yes, this will be SwanQueen, but we have about 3-4 more chapters of buildup until that comes into fruition. (We need to get Regina properly jealous and ready to claim her girl so be patient!)  
> 2\. Yes, it's going to be quite long for a smutty drabble. Sorry, brevity isn't my strong point.  
> 3\. Bestiality. I just wanted to put a little note here for those of you who might be worried that this is moving into bestiality. It's not. Not really anyway. It will be hinted to further on in the story and it will be mentioned a few times but it won't full out happen (unless I get a lot of requests for it of course!)

Ruby didn’t need much time to recover, she was soon looking at Emma with eyes glazed over by the orgasm but still with intense hunger in them. Emma felt a pang of nervousness and relished in the feel of it. That feeling always made her feel absolutely alive.

When she was younger she had gone through a phase where she wanted bad boys, guys who would be a bit rough and wild. But never complete assholes, she wasn’t stupid or prepared to take any real risks. Emma had enjoyed watching these bad boys think they could control her and treat her anyway they liked to then turn the table and completely dominate them.

The rush of not knowing what would happen but still knowing that if the worst happened, it was still what she had wanted all along, made her feel powerful and erotically powerless at the same time. It was that power struggle that she loved, and as she looked into Ruby’s eyes now she could almost sense the dangerous wolf in her new lover.

She felt a chill up her spine as she thought about the strong, wild beast this beautiful woman turned into and she smiled to herself. She wanted to tame this impressive wolf into her own sweet little bitch and then watch Ruby revert back into the wild thing for another power struggle.  

Then Ruby launched herself at Emma on the floor and started to kiss her. They rolled around a few times, both trying to be on top. When their mouths broke contact in the hustle and bustle they both grinned happily at each other. They were like two kids playing, but the game was very adult and very hot. They both grabbed at each other roughly and Emma realised she would have bruises everywhere tomorrow and that made her grin even more.

She hadn’t let go this completely since she was in her early twenties and she was loving it! They had rolled so that Ruby was on top of her now. She felt Ruby lick her ear and stopped moving, she adored it when someone licked and kissed her ears and her neck. She forgot to be quiet and moaned out loud. Ruby quickly hushed her and looked up at the door. They were both listening quietly for a moment. But they couldn’t hear a sound, clearly they hadn’t woken Granny.

Ruby shook her head in a reproaching way at Emma but she was still smiling. Then she put her left hand over Emma’s mouth and slid her right hand up between Emma’s legs and then gently inserted first one, then two and when she realised how wet and ready Emma was, three fingers into the soaked pussy.

She started moving the fingers in and out, stretching Emma open a little more with each move. After a while it felt to Emma like Ruby’s fingers were a natural part of her. Then Ruby curled her fingers to rub at the front wall of Emma’s passage, rubbing hard to try and stimulate the blonde’s clit from the inside.

As Ruby hit the right spot, Emma muffled her moan by sliding two of the fingers of Ruby’s left hand that was over her mouth, into her mouth. She sucked the two fingers in the same pace as Ruby used three fingers from her right hand to fuck the blonde’s pussy. Ruby was biting her lip as she looked down at Emma’s mouth and her own fingers disappearing in between the pink lips and sliding along the blonde’s tongue.

As fingers on both of her hands were sliding into the warm, wet openings of Emma Swan, Ruby found herself feeling awestruck by the amazing sensation and wondering why the hell she hadn’t made love to a woman before. And she found herself making a mental note to at a later point ask the beautiful blonde below her if she could venture into her third orifice.

Just then Ruby felt Emma’s hand join her between the blonde’s legs. Emma started rubbing at her swollen, hard little clit and Ruby beamed with joy, arousal and pride. She was going to get to be inside the gorgeous blonde when she came, and inside her in two different places to boot. As Emma came Ruby could see her eyes rolling back into her head for a brief moment and then her eyes closed and she bit down on Ruby’s fingers to stifle a scream of pleasure.

When she had finished Emma’s body went limp underneath Ruby and the werewolf could feel a pulsating inside Emma. She stayed completely still, frightened that if she moved inside Emma’s pussy the blonde might ask her to remove her fingers. As if Emma had read her mind she took both of Ruby’s hands and gently extracted her fingers from her mouth and pussy. Ruby made a whimpering displeased noise, like a puppy who had been denied a treat.

Emma smiled an exhausted smile at her friend and breathed in a low voice, “it’s been a long couple of days and this is our first attempt at this. I’m going to take you again, just because I want to give you enough satisfaction to tide you over until tomorrow. I know you have been needing more sex and I will do everything in my power to ensure you get that, but I think we should start slow and I can’t come again right now. Let’s make it just three orgasms tonight. One for me and two for you, and I promise we will try for four next time. Sound ok?”

Ruby nodded before replying, “yeah, fair enough. We should probably work up some stamina though because in four days the full moon will be out and I told you what I am like after wolfstime.” Then the tall brunette grinned at Emma, who was looking a bit intimidated all of a sudden, and added, “so, for my second orgasm – how do you want me?”

Emma swallowed hard and then pointed at the bed. Ruby grinned even wider and jumped up and threw herself on the bed. Emma smiled and shook her head at the sexy woman splayed out in front of her. As she clambered on top of the aroused werewolf she was still shaking her head to herself in disbelief. She realised that she was going to need to work up a lot of stamina, limber up, get more protein and hydrate intensely if she was going to survive Ruby after wolfstime.

As she suddenly entered Ruby with two fingers and started to fuck her fast and hard she smiled widely though. Emma Swan never said no to a challenge, especially not one as delicious as this. She leant down and fastened her mouth to Ruby’s, kissing her lovingly and preparing to let her mouth silence the werewolf’s sounds of pleasure as she pumped her fingers into her faster and faster while using her free hand to rub Ruby’s clit.

When Ruby finally came Emma had been fucking her long enough to almost develop a cramp in both arms. But as she got dressed, kissed Ruby goodnight and snuck out she knew one thing for sure. It was so god damn worth it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: This next chapter involves an idea I got from the TFLN SwanQueen tumblr. I hope I will be forgiven for using it with Ruby in the role of beer-and-head-giver instead of Regina this time. (The pic with the idea can be found under the image number: 100538652735 )

When Ruby came over to the Sheriff’s station at the end of Emma’s shift to pick her up the next night the werewolf was all naughty smiles. Thirty minutes later she was laying underneath Emma in bed and moaning more than she was smiling. Two minutes later she was coming hard with Emma’s fingers massaging her clit.

As soon as Ruby opened her eyes the words “can we 69, please?” came over her breathless lips. Emma sighed smilingly but acquiesced immediately and soon she was coming with Ruby following shortly after.

Emma rolled over and laid next to Ruby on the narrow bed. They were both panting and on the pillow between them Emma’s blonde locks were draped over Ruby’s coffee-coloured hair. A growling of a stomach was heard and they both giggled.

“Was that me or you?” Emma asked still laughing.

“Me I think,” Ruby replied.

Then the tall brunette got up and put on her dress without any underwear. Emma looked at her while still trying to catch her breath. “Hey, where are you going?” Emma asked with a frown.

Ruby smiled at her. “There is leftover pepperoni pizza in the fridge. I thought I would bring it up with a few beers.”

Emma laughed before replying, “that’s not the most ladylike thing I could imagine you saying but other than that I think it is absolutely awesome. Bring some napkins too though.”

Ruby picked up her panties and threw them at Emma. “I see no reason to try and be ladylike to begin with. First of all, we are just friends who are screwing each other… as in NOT dating. Secondly, you and me are about the only girls in this town who aren’t princesses, queens or fairies. If anyone can get away with not being ladylike it’s us.”

Emma smiled and nodded. “That’s true. Fine, skip the napkins then. If I spill on myself you will just have to lick it off.” Then she winked at Ruby who theatrically licked her lips and headed for the kitchen.

When she came back they both ate the cold pizza while discussing their favourite foods. Emma couldn’t remember ever having been so comfortable with someone she was sleeping with.

She knew that Ruby would never be someone she would fall in love with. Not because the werewolf wasn’t ideal girlfriend-material but because Emma needed someone who understood her and her issues more, someone a little more dark and someone who knew what it was like trying to find your role in life… and yeah, someone who was a little more ready to be a parent than Ruby was.

But Ruby was a good friend, excellent company in general and amazing in bed. And right now, that seemed like a good combination. Maybe one day Emma would have more, but if she was honest with herself, she often wondered if she deserved that. She wondered if she was the kind of person that could ever have true love, like her parents had.

As soon as they had finished eating their pizza Ruby grinned at Emma in a meaningful way. Emma swallowed the last of her beer and put the empty bottle on the bedside table next to her before turning back to Ruby.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Emma asked the werewolf with a raised eyebrow.

Ruby laughed before replying, “I just had a great idea. But it’s another one of those ideas that probably isn’t very ladylike. “

Emma smiled back at her new lover. “Oh come on. It’s just us here, tell me.”

Instead of speaking Ruby got up and took Emma’s hands. She pulled her up from the bed and directed the blonde to an armchair that was facing the door. Then she picked up another of the chilled bottles of beer from the floor, opened it and handed it to Emma.

The Ruby smiled suggestively at Emma before saying “sit down and have a beer and I’ll go down on you. Then you can tell me that I am the most amazing person you have ever met.”

Emma laughed but sat down and accepted the beer. Just as she took the first swig Ruby settled herself between the blonde’s thighs, put her hair behind her ears and leant in for the first lick.

Emma felt a pang of guilt as she enjoyed the beer and the oral sex. Somehow this felt like she was taking advantage of Ruby on some level, but that couldn’t be right as Ruby had offered this and was clearly enjoying herself.

Emma had time to think that if she had been a man she had probably just been enjoying herself by now and decided to stop thinking just before Ruby slid her tongue deep inside her entrance and distracted Emma from everything else. The distracting penetration, the beer and the sounds that Ruby’s tongue was causing in all of Emma’s wetness kept the blonde from realising that the door to Ruby’s room was opening until it was too late.

As soon as she DID notice that it was opening and that it was Granny opening it she exclaimed “shit!” and put her beer down while hurriedly pushing Ruby’s face away from her crotch. Ruby gave a pained groan and Granny cursed something long and grievous under her breathe before giving Ruby a look that said “I’ll speak to you later” and closing the door.

Both Emma and Ruby got dressed quickly while feeling extremely uncomfortable. Emma was cursing herself particularly. This is what she got for letting herself go and acting like a teenager! It all seemed so dumb and sordid now.

When she was dressed and had calmed down a bit she took a deep breath and walked over to Ruby, who was combing her fingers through her hair. She kissed the taller woman on the cheek and mumbled “do you want me to stay and talk to her with you?”

Ruby shook her head. “No, that will just be more uncomfortable I think. I just have to get on with it and try to explain it to her calmly. I’m sure she will understand the increased sex drive and all that, being a wolf herself. But it’s just not a discussion I wanted to ever have to have with her.”

Emma nodded solemnly. “I’m sure she feels the same. Well, I’ll leave you to it then. I’m really sorry about this. How about we leave it for a few days? Just to let you speak to Granny and for us both to get over this disaster? I’ll try to look for other places we can meet up if you want?”

Ruby smiled a faint smile. “Yes please. Thank you for not being freaked out enough to not want to see me again or something.”

Emma returned the faint smile and squeezed Ruby’s shoulder before replying “Of course not. We are not two teenagers who were caught making out in the back of a car, no matter how much it feels like it right now. We’re two grown women doing something very natural and harmless. We just need to be doing it somewhere where we can be alone. “  

Ruby nodded. “You’re right. And yeah, if you can look into it then that would be great. I really need to see you after wolfstime and that is coming up.”

Emma moved towards the door with her blue and white leatherjacket in her hand. “I know. We’ll work something out. And hey, Ruby…”

“Yeah..?”

“Thanks for the beer” Emma said with a cheeky smile and a cheesy wink that Ruby couldn’t stop herself from laughing at. Emma left and Ruby stopped laughing as she realised that now she had to talk to Granny. This was going to be more than awkward. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Thank you all again for reading and for overlooking any mistakes I make. We now have two absolutely filthy chapters ahead of us so you won’t want to read these at work (unless your monitor can’t be seen by anyone, in which case go for it!) For those of you missing our darling queen, don’t worry, Regina will be showing up in the chapters I write tomorrow and she will make all this RedSwan naughtiness look like mild foreplay!

 

It was ten in the morning a few days later and Emma was sitting by her desk at the Sheriff’s office. She had just helped another cat out of a tree and was now filing the incident, wondering what exactly she was doing with her life. She felt her cell phone buzz in her pocket and looked at the display. Ruby. Her only contact with the stunning waitress since they were caught by Granny had been a few pleasantries and embarrassed smiles at the diner.

Emma answered. “Hey Ruby. What’s up?”

“Nothing much. I just wanted to see how you were.”

“I’m good. It’s been boring as hell not seeing you but at least it has allowed my bruises to heal and the soreness in…um... certain areas to go down.”

Ruby gave a pleased little chuckle. “Yeah, and I guess we both have had a break from trying to explain to those around us what we are doing when we are together.”

Emma was playing with her pen and smiled as she replied. “Actually, I have been telling both Henry and my parents that I have been spending time with you. They all think that we couldn’t possibly be more than friends so they have all been fine with it. That’s the good thing with us being friends and both believed to be straight, I suppose.”

Ruby chuckled again. “Yeah, just remember that I am also friends with your mother. Snow and I have a lot of history together.”

Emma dropped the pen and gaped for a millisecond. “Ruby, Jesus! Please tell me nothing has ever happened between you and my mother!”

Ruby laughed for a lot longer than Emma thought was appropriate before replying “no, of course not. I told you that you were the first woman I was with. Your mother is as straight as an arrow and anyway, as soon as she found her Prince Charming she lost real interest in anyone else.”

Emma picked up the pen again and relaxed back in her chair before saying “thank god.”

“Yeah. Anyway…um… you know that it is a full moon tonight, right? Have you found a place for us to be alone? I mean if you still want to?” Ruby asked in a tentative and worried tone.

“Yup! There is an abandoned warehouse by the docks. I was called out to have a look at it and lock it up after some kids broke into it. There is a small room in the back which is empty. I’ve bought a big air bed and some candles just in case the morning sun isn’t enough. It’s not very classy, I know, but as we discussed last time… we’re not princesses or dainty fairies. What do you say, wanna rough it with me? Just this once until we find a better solution?”

Emma could almost hear Ruby grinning wolfishly through the phone. “Hell yes! We’ll need lots of room and big thick walls to mask the noises anyway.”

The blonde raised her eyebrows and let out a big breath of air. “Yeah, about that. Look I know you’ll be starving for it as soon as the sun comes up but you will still be somewhat in control of yourself, right?”

Ruby drawled her reply in a sarcastic voice, “yeeees. I don’t even lose control when I am a wolf these days, so yeah, I can keep myself from breaking your sexy body in two, Em.”

Emma laughed. “Just checking! I’m new to sleeping with werewolves. Anyway, I have switched shifts with David so I can be waiting for you in the warehouse tomorrow morning. Sunrise tomorrow is supposed to be around 8.30 so I’ll see you then? I can text you the address?”

“Sounds good. Oh and I am dropping off some lunch and a package for you in about two hours. I’m gonna go pack the package now, it’ll contain some stuff for us to use in the warehouse so don’t forget to bring it. I’d do it but as I will be a wolf I kinda suck at carrying things without leaving teeth marks in them.”

A confused frown took centre stage on Emma’s face as she thought about what the package could contain. “Ok, sure. Bring it over and thanks for bringing some lunch as well.”

Ruby replied with a cheerful tone. “Not a problem! See you in two hours, hot stuff!”

With that she hung up and left Emma staring at her phone. A package for the warehouse? Her mind was supplying lots of things that could be in it and Emma found herself wondering once again if she should be aroused or worried. Then she did what she always did in these situations and decided to be both. The Sheriff felt her clit twitch and sighed, now she just had to wait and try to be patient. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was the next morning and the sun was coming up. Emma had used the pump to inflate the large air mattress and was now standing back to look at it. It looked ok she thought. Her next thought went to how SHE looked. She checked that her hair was still firmly placed in the ponytail to be out of the way and that her clothes were loose enough to rip off quickly. A large, confident smile slowly spread on her pretty face. Yeah, she was ready.

Out in the woods Ruby ran fast. She was heading for the docks, her muscles working hard under her thick fur. She had spent the night running by the light of the moon only stopping to kill and eat any small animal in her way. Now she was running towards the satiation of the last need that she hadn’t been able to satisfy out in the wild. Ruby’s human mind, which was still ticking away in the skull of the handsome wolf, thought about Emma’s perfectly toned but still soft body. The wolf licked her lips and picked up the pace.

The back room in the warehouse had only one window and Emma was looking out of it now. The first few fingers of hesitant sunshine were caressing the ground outside the warehouse and as Emma watched, a large wolf ran straight into the sun and gradually turned from beast into beauty. The breath caught in Emma’s chest. She felt so proud that this amazing creature was there for her, she also felt unbearably aroused. She grinned and started to undress.

Ruby stretched out her limbs as she stood up straight in her human form. Her muscles always felt so strange when she had just changed. She could feel a film of light sweat on her skin from the raised temperature and metabolism of the wolf and she still felt that deep need. The need for unadulterated, animalistic pleasure.

Ruby ran for the door and ripped it open, still with the animal strength of the wolf coursing through her. Emma was shedding the last of her clothes while moving out from the back room into the main hall of the warehouse. When they both collided in the middle of the building they were both naked and horny as hell.

They kissed violently and Emma tried to not recoil from the nibbling of Ruby’s teeth during the kiss. Ruby was gripping Emma’s ass so hard that the blonde thought she could actually feel the dark hand-shaped bruises form. She slapped the werewolf’s hands and shouted “too rough” in a deep voice. Ruby whimpered like a puppy but lessened the grip immediately.

They kept kissing hungrily while Emma tried to manoeuvre them into the back room and the waiting air mattress. As they backed into the room they almost slipped on the box that Ruby had asked Emma to bring. With a growl Ruby kicked it to the side and threw herself and Emma down on the mattress.

Emma disentangled their mouths for a moment to tell Ruby to be careful with the precious package. Ruby smiled a wolfish grin at her and asked “does that mean you have seen what’s in it?”

Their mouths were so close that Emma felt Ruby’s every breath against her lips as the werewolf spoke. She took a deep breath and replied “yeah, I opened it and found lube, a vibrating dildo and a large Rabbit strap-on with harness. VERY large.”

“Oh don’t worry about the size, Sheriff. It’ll be going in me. The smaller vibrator and my body is what will be getting you off. Unless you want to try the rabbit strap on? I just brought that because my own experiments have found that the only thing that really works when I am this horny is a that kind of vibrator, the vibrating and thrusting of the shaft inside me and the intense vibrating on my clit seems to be the only thing that does the job properly. And with you pumping it into me, with your hands free to do other stuff to me… yeah, I think that should get me off perfectly.”

Emma swallowed as she imagined doing that to the slim and gorgeously leggy brunette in front of her. She felt a drop of her already copious wetness start to slide down her thigh. This was ridiculous! Could this really be happening?

Before she had time to dwell on that any further Ruby was kissing her ravenously again and letting her hands slide over every inch of the blonde’s body, grabbing anything she could and rasping her nails over everything else. But Emma wasn’t going to let Ruby control the situation just yet. She came here to give the wolfgirl what she needed and now was the time to prove that she was up to the task.

“Right. Let’s get this big faux-cock strapped on properly and drilled into you”, she growled as she looked at Ruby with fire in her eyes. Emma walked over to the box that Ruby had kicked over and got the strap on out. As she slowly fastened the harness over her hips and between her legs she saw Ruby place her hand between her own legs and start to rub what Emma could see was a very erect clit. God, Ruby’s pussy was glistening with so much moisture. Emma had thought that she was the one most aroused but seeing Ruby’s rock hard nipples and her swollen and soaking wet cunt she was quickly reminded of just how bad Ruby needed her right now.

She quickly placed the rabbit in the harness and made sure that the vibrating ears for clitoris stimulation were turned downwards. Ruby was rubbing her clit so hard and fast that Emma was surprised she hadn’t already come, but she still managed to grunt “that’s the wrong way around.”

Emma grinned at her and thought to herself that she had been around rabbit vibrators long before they got imported to old-fashioned, innocent Storybrooke. “Oh sweetie, it would be if I was going to fuck you on your back. But you are sure as hell going to be on all fours for this. Get that sexy ass in the air.”

Ruby grinned back at her with her eyes full of lust and sniffed the air before starting to get on all fours. As she positioned herself with her ass facing Emma she was still sniffing and mumbled in a hoarse voice “god, your pussy smells amazing when I still have my wolf-senses. You have to let me eat you out as soon as I have come.”

Emma grinned a lopsided smile. “It’s a deal. Now be a good wolf and spread your pretty pussy lips for me. It’s time to try and feed that hunger of yours.”

Ruby leant down until the front of her body was supporting her by laying on the bed. Then she used her now free hands to separate her glistening lips for Emma. Emma put one of her hands on Ruby’s ass cheek and used her other hand to slowly guide the large dildo into Ruby. As the slightly bigger head had slid in she heard Ruby growl with pleasure and rammed the rest in fast and hard.

Ruby gave a louder growl and then moaned at the feeling of being filled. Emma’s hands caressed the soft skin of Ruby’s ass while Ruby got used to the large rubber cock inside her. Then Emma started to move it in and out of the long-limbed beauty in front of her. Ruby removed her hands from her pussy and put them on the ground again to come up on all fours.

As Emma slowly fucked Ruby’s famished pussy she wondered how fast she dared to go with such a large strap-on, she wanted to seem like she knew what she was doing but this was the first time she had used one of these and she didn’t want to get carried away and pound too hard. She soon fathomed out that this wouldn’t be a problem as Ruby suddenly snarled “for god’s sake, Emma! Stop teasing me and fuck me like an animal!”

Emma took that to mean faster and harder and quickly complied. She shoved the cock in with great speed and as hard as she could and was rewarded with moans and little yelps of pleasure from the woman on her knees. Soon Ruby was pushing back onto Emma with every thrust and it felt like they were fighting to make their bodies merge into one.

Sweat was starting to cover both their bodies now, especially Emma who was thrusting with all of her might. She was worried that she was hurting Ruby and realised she had to make the brunette come soon so her pussy could rest and recuperate for the next session which would probably follow soon.

That’s when she remembered that Ruby had chosen this strap-on for the vibrating function and she quickly squeezed her hand into the harness and pushed the vibrator button. The large pink dildo started to buzz and Ruby screamed “FUCK YES!”

With every thrust backwards Emma could feel the vibration from the rabbit affecting her own clit and that mixed with being allowed to fuck Ruby like this was so hot that it made her dizzy. Ruby was screaming with every move Emma made now and the blonde knew that the little vibrating ears of the rabbit must feel amazing on Ruby’s overheated clit. Then the lycan screamed louder than Emma had ever heard anyone scream and the sound soon changed into what sounded like a howl. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby fell down on the air mattress and the sweaty and physically exhausted Emma slowly pulled the rubber cock out of her lover. Emma still felt dizzy with desire and her pussy was throbbing with pleasure and need. She felt like every drop of blood in her body had migrated to her crotch. God she wanted to come!

She ripped at the harness to get it off her and to get her overheated pussy out in the cool air. As she did that, she remembered how her scent had enticed Ruby earlier so she carefully moved around the werewolf’s limp body and sat down with her pussy close to Ruby’s face. She felt cheeky doing it but by now she realised that she was no longer controlled by her brain but rather by her throbbing clit.

Ruby gave a low snarl into the mattress and then lifted her head to look at Emma. The sunlight was full on by now and the predatory look on her face was fully visible to Emma who shuddered pleasurably. Ruby sniffed the air and her voice was animalistic and rough as she said “get that sweet-smelling snatch over here. Now!”

Emma smiled at the dirty words and immediately did as she was told. As soon as she was sitting close enough to Ruby’s face she spread her legs invitingly and laid back on the mattress, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip in anticipation. She felt Ruby’s hot breath against her painfully sensitive pussy and shuddered again.

Then Ruby starting licking her roughly and eagerly, more like an animal lapping up water than a human giving head. Emma wasn’t about to complain though. She could feel Ruby’s tongue on every bit of her pink pleasure centre and she whimpered “more, god Ruby…more” as the frenzied tongue went everywhere.

Ruby’s gifted tongue was moving so fast and wildly that it even slid down towards Emma’s anus a few times, something that normally would have shocked her greatly, but now she was too far gone to analyse that. All she could feel was wonderful, tantalising pleasure and then it all went black for a second. Emma closed her eyes so tight during her orgasm that she saw stars.

When she was done she lay on the mattress, breathing heavily and feeling her pussy pulsating pleasurably. Then she felt something rough being fastened to her, it was the harness with the strap on. Ruby used the wolf-strength still coursing through her muscles to lift Emma, allowing her to fasten all the bits of the harness.

As soon as that was done Ruby turned the rabbit so that the ears were up as normal and then she searched Emma’s face to see if she was watching. When she realised that she had the blonde’s full attention again she snickered cheekily and said “you got to mount me earlier so now I am going to ride you like a mount!”

Emma laughed with her but the merriment quickly ended as the mind-blowing sexiness of the beautiful werewolf sliding down the giant cock perched between Emma’s legs hit her like a ton of bricks. It looked amazing. Ruby was riding her fast and quickly switched on the vibrating effect. Now in this position Emma definitely got some of the benefits of the vibrations and for every fifth loud moan that Ruby gave Emma answered in kind. Soon Ruby wasn’t just moaning but screaming “yes, god that feels amazing in my cunt! It feels so fucking good to ride you!”

Emma wasn’t used to hearing such language in Storybrooke but she was really enjoying it, she had secretly always been a sucker for dirty talk. Which was why she nearly swallowed her tongue when she heard Ruby shout “grab my tits, I think I’m gonna come!” She quickly grabbed at the pert, petite breasts above her and tried to hold on and massage them as Ruby rode her. She was rewarded by another loud scream merged with a howl as the brunette came again.

Ruby slumped down clumsily on top of Emma. The blonde was just congratulating herself on fulfilling the werewolf’s needs, even if she had played a quite passive role this last time, when she heard Ruby mutter “don’t move. Just give me a second and we’ll go again. You can pick the position this time.”

Emma gaped open-mouthed for a second before she remembered that this wasn’t just the highly sexual Ruby, this was after-wolfstime-starving-for-a-fuck Ruby. They weren’t done yet. Emma took as deep a breath as she could with the other woman on top of her. Then it came to her, there was one thing she had fantasised about ever since a guy had tried to do it to her and not been able to.

“Ok. What I think we should do is that I should get up and have a large sip of the energy drink I brought and you should get your breath back. Then I want to spoon you and rub your clit with one hand and fist you with the other.”

Ruby was feebly trying to get the sweat-drenched strands of hair out of her face, Emma made a mental note to bring a hair-tie for the other woman as well next time. Then Ruby slowly croaked “fist me?”

“Yeah, a guy tried to do that to me once but I was too tight and told him to stop. However, after seeing how easily that large bunny rabbit got into you, I think you might really like it. But if you don’t want to try it I am happy to use the strap-on again!”

Ruby lifted her head and looked at Emma with huge eyes as she said “no! No, I want to try it. I just… well… wasn’t sure if it meant what it sounded like it meant. You are going to put your fist in me?”

Emma looked at the other woman and realised that the tall brunette was looking a bit embarrassed about this gap in her sexual knowledge. She tried to not sound superior in anyway as she answered “yeah, my whole hand. But you shape it like a phallus and don’t actually make a fist.” She curled the sides of her hand inwards to make her hand as narrow and rounded as possible and showed it to Ruby.

Ruby grinned happily. “Yeah, that. Let’s do that! Just don’t ignore the clit, I want to really come this time.”

Emma was drinking huge gulps of her energy drink but she nodded emphatically as a reply. Ruby rolled over and laid on her side, lazily making little circles around her clit with her index finger as she waited. Emma put the half-empty can down, took off the strap-on again and went over to spoon Ruby.

As soon as she laid down she started to wonder if this position was such a good idea. It felt more intimate and romantic than their relationship was. This was the kind of position she should save for a lover she was actually in love with. But she shook it off and focussed on the feeling of Ruby’s tight ass cradled against her crotch.

Emma took Ruby’s leg and placed it over her own thigh, thereby giving her access to Ruby’s pussy both from the back and the front. Then she placed one arm over the brunette’s thin waist and placed her long finger on the other woman’s clit and started to rub. Ruby started to moan quietly but emphatically right away.

When she was sure that Ruby was lost in the pleasure of her fucked-tender clit being massaged she made some room between their bodies for her arm, then she slid three fingers into the brunette’s soaked cunt from behind. Ruby breathed “fuck yes” at the penetration and Emma felt that the velvety pussy had a lot of give after its two hard poundings, so she slid another finger in.

Emma whispered “is that ok” in Ruby’s ear and Ruby happily groaned “yes, perfect, more!” And so Emma took her fingers out and formed her hand the way she had showed Ruby, then she slid it in up to the widest part of her hand. She knew from experience of her own pussy that the biggest bit of anything going in usually went in less painfully with one surprising, fast thrust. So she bit her lower lip and hoped she was doing this the right way as she simultaneously rubbed harder at Ruby’s clit as a distraction and rammed her full hand into the other woman.

Ruby screamed but the scream sounded exactly like her pleasurable ones and was soon followed by the words “god, that feels amazing! I’ve never felt so full without hurting like hell. How did you do that?”

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. “I guess we are just lucky that my hand is the perfect size for your pussy in its current stretched state.”

“Yeah, sure, enough with the analysis. Just fuck me and make me come all over your hand” Ruby said breathlessly as she rocked her hips slightly.

Emma beamed proudly and started to simultaneously rub Ruby’s clit firmly and fist-fuck her slowly but deeply. Ruby got into her pace and moved with it as much as she could with one leg still crooked over Emma’s.

This time it took longer for Ruby to come. The tired werewolf was enjoying the slow, filling fuck and tiredly mumbling compliments about Emma’s skill and sexy body as she rocked over Emma’s plunging hand.

Emma had her eyes closed and revelled in the feeling of having her whole hand inside Ruby. She still couldn’t get over how good pussy felt. So unbelievably soft, warm and inviting. She thought to herself that if she had a dick she would never want to take it out of this, she supposed that was why she had met so many sex-obsessed straight guys.

Then Emma could feel the muscles in Ruby’s lovely cunt contracting and she rubbed the clit faster, knowing that the other woman must be close. She was right and just moments later Ruby screamed out her third mammoth orgasm. Emma kissed the slight shoulder of the woman in front of her and then whispered “I’m going to slowly slide my hand out now, Ruby. Let me know if you want me to stop or hurry it up. Ok?”

Ruby sounded half asleep as she murmured blissfully “yeah, go ahead.”

Emma looked at her hand when it was out. It was dripping in liquid and smelled like a concentrate of the juices she had normally tasted between Ruby’s legs. Emma laid down on her back and the movement made her aware of how wet she was again. She smiled up at her soaked hand and then determinedly placed it on her own pussy and started to finger herself with two of the dripping fingers.

She was enjoying the thought of fucking Ruby’s cum into herself. It felt intimate but most of all incredibly dirty. She fucked herself hard with the fingers and was oblivious to the world around her until she felt Ruby lick at the back of her hand.

When she looked down at Ruby she saw the sleepiness in the other woman’s eyes but she also saw traces of arousal still. Ruby took Emma’s wet hand and rubbed it all over Emma’s pussy, mixing her juices with Emma’s. Then she gently laid Emma’s hand by her side and leant down to lick the now doubly drenched pussy clean.

After a few minutes of licking Ruby went to pick up the smaller vibrator she had brought in the package and showed it to the blonde, Emma nodded her agreement and Ruby inserted the slightly curved dildo and switched the vibration function on before returning to licking Emma’s clit.

It didn’t take long for Emma to come this time but the orgasm was strong enough to drain almost all of her last energy. Before she fell asleep she felt Ruby lay her lankier body on top of her and whisper “do you mind if I make myself come on you before we fall asleep?”

Emma smiled and croaked “no, go ahead.” Then she lifted her thigh up between Ruby’s legs and used her last energy to lock the muscles in place to give Ruby a solid surface to ride. Ruby rubbed herself against the muscular thigh rhythmically while moaning urgently. Soon Emma felt the liquid of Ruby’s fourth orgasm coating her thigh and she released the muscles and dropped her leg down.

Ruby fell down over Emma again but this time she settled herself in for sleep. She placed her head next to Emma’s neck and Emma’s fell asleep to the sensation of the wolfgirl’s heated breath caressing her neck and the sunlight beaming down on their bodies.  

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Warning, this is the chapter with the slight hint of bestiality I mentioned in earlier notes. It is just a hint and very mild, but if you really can’t stand it… you might want to skip ahead. However, that does mean you’ll miss an important part of the story which comes straight after it. (Although I am sure you can keep up, this is smut after all so the plot shouldn’t be too hard to foresee or to follow!)

Emma stretched her back. Having slept all day on the air mattress with Ruby on top of her had taken its toll on the blonde’s body. And yeah, the rough sex before that hadn’t helped either, she was glad that she and Ruby had decided to wait until the last day of the full moon cycle with the next round of fucking like champions. She would have a chance to heal a bit at least.

She was back at work now, sitting at her desk looking through the notes from the day that David had left her, it was just the standard stuff by the looks of it. She took another sip of the milky coffee that had been sustaining her for most of the evening. Just as she was thinking that the night shift was dragging more than usual the phone rang.

It turned out to be a concerned citizen who lived close to the town hall. She claimed to have heard a loud crash and shouting voices coming from the part of the building containing the Mayor’s office. Emma thanked the woman for reporting it and promised she would investigate.

She grabbed her leatherjacket, the dark brown one this time, and headed out. As she stepped out of the car in front of the town hall she checked her gun and then squared her shoulders. What Storybrooke lacked in normal criminal activity it by far made up for in monsters and strange magic occurances. When she was satisfied she was ready for whatever might be waiting for her she walked up to the building.

A quick check of the perimeter showed no sign of people but it did show lots of footprints, cigarette butts and what looked like a chewing gum wrapper on the ground outside the window of the Mayor’s office. The window itself had a giant hole in it. Emma went over to the front door and considered calling Regina to ask for the key.

She quickly realised that if there was someone in there it was Emma’s duty not to bring anyone else into danger, and then of course there was the unescapable fact that Emma was too tired to deal with Regina’s criticisms and sarcasm right now. So Emma brought out the small lock-picking kit David had bought her from her jacket pocket and set to work quietly while thanking her lucky stars that the burglar alarm had been broken in the building for the last week, she really didn't want the blaring noise nor Regina being called over. 

After half a minute she heard the lock click open and let herself in while getting her gun out. She peered into the darkness and shouted “this is the Sheriff, if anyone is in here you better show yourself now!” No answer. Emma found the light switch and hit it with her fist while still looking around her with her gun at the ready.

She searched the entire building except Regina’s office and found nothing. Finally she went for the door to the Mayor’s office. The room was dark and cold from the gust of wind coming in through the broken window, but it was otherwise empty. On the floor by the broken window was a large rock which was half-buried in shattered glass.

Great, it’s probably just kids and now Regina will be livid and ask me to find her the culprit and bring her their head on a spike, Emma thought to herself with a frown.

The worst part was that she knew that she would try as hard as she could to chase the kids down, not just because it was her job but because it was for Regina. Unlike others, she wasn’t scared of the chocolate-eyed beauty but she did desperately want to impress Regina all the time, despite despising herself for it.

All of a sudden Emma heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned and pointed her gun towards the door. In the doorway a wolf slowly patted its way into the room. It took Emma longer than she would like to admit to figure out how a wolf could be there.

In an exasperated voice she exhaled “Ruby!” She lowered her gun. “God, you scared me. What the hell are you doing here?”

The wolf turned its head to the side and looked at her quizzically.

Emma nodded to herself. “Yeah, of course you can’t answer me. Look, if you came to help me or something, thanks but I’m ok.”

The wolf now continued it’s almost soundless walk towards Emma and did a shaking motion with its large head.

“No? No as in that you aren’t here to help me?” Emma asked confused.

The wolf moved its head up and down to mimic a human nod.

Emma raised her eyebrows. “Ooookey, then why are you here, Ruby?”

The large wolf had reached her now and it was staring at Emma’s groin with a fixed gaze. Emma looked down to see what it was looking at and gasped quietly when she realised. She looked back at the wolf which was now looking her straight in the eye with want shining in its yellow eyes.

“No! No, Ruby. I can’t do that when you are a wolf. I mean, I love that you’re a werewolf, it’s really hot. But I prefer my sexual partners to be… well… human… when I go to bed with them.”

The wolf whimpered sadly and then very slowly, slowly enough for Emma to be able to move away if she wanted, the wolf placed its muzzle between Emma’s legs and sniffed audibly. The Sheriff found herself moaning despite herself at the contact with her still sore pussy. This felt so wrong but still so nice somehow.

The wolf moved its muzzle away again and then back in contact a few times. It was a slight movement but just enough to make Emma close her eyes in guilt-ridden pleasure. Just another second, then she would make Ruby stop and ask her to come back when she was human again.

“Excuse me. What. Is. Going. On. Here?” The punctuated words were spoken in such an icy voice that it seemed to freeze the air in the room. It was a dark, rich voice that was familiar to everyone who had ever had the pleasure of hearing it.

Emma opened her eyes and stared at the door in terror. “Oh my god, Regina!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Thank you to everyone reading this and extra thanks to the lovely people who leave comments in both places where this is posted (especially you loyal few who have left several. You are absolute pearls!) I have to admit that I was laughing so hard at some of the comments/reviews to the last chapter, you guys are hilarious! THANK YOU!

 

Emma stared at Regina with big, panicked eyes. Regina stared at Emma with her beautiful lip curling in disdain. Wolf-form Ruby stared back and forth from the two of them, not knowing what to do. The room was deadly silent.

Ruby knew she had to do something but she also knew that she couldn’t speak. She whimpered with the feeling of being powerless and buffed Emma’s leg with her muzzle to make Emma speak. The blonde just stared at the wolf before realising what Ruby wanted her to do.

Emma shook her head to clear it and forced herself to speak. “Um… Uh… Regina what are you doing here?”

Regina raised her eyebrows and spoke in a voice that showed almost as much incredulity as it did contempt. “This is MY office, _Sheriff Swan_. I came because I set a protection spell on this building last week when I found out that the burglar alarm was broken. I felt that there was some damage to the building earlier tonight but as it was minor I decided to deal with it tomorrow morning. However, I then felt someone actually breaking in and came to see what was happening.”

The Mayor of Storybrooke paused and looked from Ruby to Emma and then let her gaze drop to Emma’s crotch before continuing, “now that I have seen what was happening I am still not quite sure I understand it. Do I interpret the situation correctly when I say that the Sheriff broke into my office to perform sex acts with a dog?”

Emma felt her temper flare up and shouted “NO! I mean, this is not a dog, it's a wolf... I mean, it’s Ruby!”  

Regina matched the anger in Emma’s tone. “Oh, I see… and since this is in fact Miss Lucas it is fine for you to have her getting dog slobber and god knows what else over my office and my Sheriff?”

“Regina, we weren’t having sex! She just…sniffed me” Emma stopped halfway through her indignant defence as Regina’s last words sunk in and then she continued with fury. “Hang on… YOUR Sheriff?”

Regina straightened her already rigid posture and slightly tilted her head defiantly to the side. “Yes, this is my town and so the Sheriff of it will be my Sheriff. Just as the town can see me as THEIR Mayor. It’s just a turn of phrase, and really not what is important here, Miss Swan.”

Emma took a deep breath. Why was it that this woman always had a stronger effect on her than anyone else? “I am here because someone reported a loud crashing sound and kids hanging around. As the Sheriff I did my JOB and went to check it out. Ruby here came with me as backup.”

Regina snorted derisively before speaking. “I see. What part of being your backup included her sticking her dirty nose between your legs and making you close your eyes and look like you were in heaven?”

“I did not look like I was in heaven!”

“I beg to differ, Miss Swan. I was the one watching you and you most certainly seemed to be enjoying your… backup!”

Emma felt her cheeks burn red. “Look, I have a sexual relationship with Ruby, JUST sexual mind you, so don’t go telling Henry that he is getting a new stepmom or anything, and what you saw tonight can be explained. Ruby gets very sexual when it’s wolfstime and her instincts drove her to find me tonight and that was what made her sniff my… well you know. Why am I telling you this!? This is none of your business.”

“I think you made it my business when you did it in my office, Miss Swan.”

“Well, I’ll be leaving your office right now. I have checked everything and there is no one here. We’ll lock the door on the way out and I or David will be here first thing tomorrow to check for any more damage and to get the official report filled out. Then we’ll start looking for whoever did this, I’m pretty sure it was just a bunch of kids messing with the hard-ass Mayor.”  

Regina just looked at Emma with slightly raised eyebrows at the insult and then spoke with more calm. “I see. Well, I suppose I will see you or your idiot of a father tomorrow then. Now please leave before you and your canine lover get dog hairs and unsavoury juices everywhere. I’ll lock up before I go home.”

Emma clenched her fists by her side and grit her teeth. “Sure, you’re on your own. Come on, Ruby, let;s go.”

As Ruby and Emma walked out Regina stared after them, her stare being very localised to Emma’s ass in the tight jeggings the blonde wore. Regina grinned to herself and her eyes twinkled dangerously. So the Saviour was attracted to women? Or maybe just to werewolves? No, that didn’t seem like Emma’s thing. Regina felt quite sure that this meant that Emma was open to lovers of both genders.

Then her grin faded into a grimace. The mother of her son, the woman who kept popping into Regina’s life every two seconds… wanted sex with women and chose someone else? How dare she? Thinking back on it Regina could see lots of times when her eyes had locked with Emma’s and she had felt a spark. But she had always chalked it down to hate more than to chemistry.

But now… now that she knew that the blonde beauty had sex with women, now those burning looks and those physical confrontations took on a different light. It was right there! All that animosity and all that passion, it could all be directed into the most powerful sex Regina could imagine. And she could imagine a lot.

Regina kept thinking as she stared at the ceiling of her office. So why would Emma choose the werewolf? Maybe all those times that Emma had stared into Regina’s eyes, all those times when she had stood just a little too close, bent over to pick something up and displayed her cute little ass or just opened the door to Regina wearing only a white tank-top and red panties… maybe that had all been Emma trying to show her interest and availability? Maybe she had been trying to get Regina and felt she failed, maybe that was why she had turned to Ruby?

Regina shook her head. As the Evil Queen she would have been sure that this was what was happening, but now… as Regina Mills… she was more insecure. Back in the Enchanted Forest Regina had known that most people would succumb to either her beauty, her magic or to death. But here it was different. Now that Regina was trying to be a better person for Henry it was not the same. But still, the way that Emma looked at her, it meant something. But what exactly?!

Regina cursed herself for not trying to bed the younger woman a long time ago, then she would know for sure. But then it hadn’t really occurred to her before. She supposed that she had thought Emma straight and far too inflexible to be with women. And quite frankly, it had seemed to be more trouble than it was worth to try and seduce the other woman with her stubborn streak and her changeable moods.

But now… those pretty turquoise eyes, that big scarred heart, those lithe legs, those muscular arms, that sexy little ass, that unwavering spirit and that sparkling smile… If any woman was to get her hands on that it shouldn’t be some uncouth wolfgirl who couldn’t appreciate it. Ruby could go back to making puppy eyes at Belle, The Saviour belonged with The Queen and that was that. How had she not seen that before, Regina asked herself as she started to switch off the lights and lock up the building, and what was she going to do about it now?

For once the resolute Mayor of Storybrooke wasn’t quite sure how to proceed. 


	12. Chapter 12

And so we find Emma and Regina where we first encountered them. Three weeks on from that moment in Regina’s office and busy driving each other crazy and both wondering what to do.

Emma had been seeing Ruby, well doing a lot more filthy things than just seeing her, on and off for the last few weeks. But somehow the affair had lost its appeal to Emma. She still desired Ruby, she still wanted to help Ruby and she still came her brains out for Ruby every time they fucked. But somehow, every time Emma got wet she heard the same few words echoing in her head.

_“I was the one watching you and you most certainly seemed to be enjoying your… backup!”_

_“I was the one watching you…”_

Why had Regina said that? Why not just say that she “ _saw her_ ”? Emma felt that “ _Watching you_ ” sounded so intimate and sexy. Or maybe it had just been the tone of voice Regina had said it in, dark and husky… almost sounding… jealous? No, it couldn’t be.

But then the Mayor had called Emma “ _her_ Sheriff” and then come up with a vague excuse about it. And what was with all the semi-flirting the Mayor had been doing lately? The elegant brunette had been wearing tighter skirts, unbuttoned more button on her shirts and was often staring at Emma’s body when she thought the blonde couldn’t see her.

However, as soon as a situation became too flirty the Mayor would recoil and start talking about spreadsheets, Henry or generally finding any reason to give Emma a hard time. It was a complete mystery to Emma. So why couldn’t she just forget about the older woman and focus on the carefree fun she had with Ruby?

But no, it was no good. And anyway, that was another thing that was weird, Ruby had started talking about Regina a lot. Talking about how sexy the scar over her lip was and what a perfectly shaped ass she had. Was this just the werewolf’s exaggerated sex-drive talking or had the lycan also started to think about Regina? That couldn’t be, Ruby had said that Regina freaked her out.

Emma shook her head to herself and went back to trying to focus on Regina lecturing her on how to handle the Sheriff’s office paperwork while not staring at the visible outline of the suspender belt under the tight skirt.

 

* * *

 

 

Regina sighed to herself. She was trying to achieve two things here and both seemed to be failing. One, getting Emma to manage the paperwork sent to the Mayor’s office properly. Two, getting to spend more time with the blonde and thereby trying to entice Emma to make a move.

She could tell that Emma must be interested now, at least on a physical level. Regina’s slight outfit changes had been getting a lot of appreciative stares from those stunning turquoise eyes and as Regina had hoped, the outline of her lingerie was hypnotising the younger woman right now. Emma certainly wanted her body and the feeling was mutual.

Regina just didn’t want to have to spell it out for Emma! It had hurt her pride enough that the mother of her child had chosen another woman to sleep with and Regina would be damned if she was to humble herself by asking the blonde to choose her instead.

She sat down on top of her desk and crossed her legs slowly, trying to give Emma plenty of time to get her fill of staring at her stocking-clad legs. That worked nicely, she could see Emma swallowing hard.

She smiled at Emma and couldn’t help saying “are you alright, Miss Swan? You seem to be staring.”

Emma cleared her throat and with a pained expression forced her eyes away from the beautiful legs and up to the equally beautiful face. “Sorry! I was just… I’m sorry. You’re an extremely attractive woman and I know you must have people staring at you like that all the time. I shouldn’t be one of them though, I should be better than that. I’m sorry if that was disrespectful. I should go. I’ll work harder on getting the paperwork right.” Emma stood up and started to gather up her jacket.

Suddenly Regina felt her heart ache. Emma was truly mortified that she had been ogling her and she seemed so concerned that Regina knew that she respected her and that she wanted her to be comfortable. Regina’s eyes quickly glistened with moisture and she had to fight the urge to jump up and run over to kiss Emma.

Sadly Emma missed all those signs as she looked away in embarrassment and abruptly left. Regina was left sitting on the desk wondering what to do. Why did this have to be so hard? Why did she have to be interested in the one person in Storybrooke who was almost as guarded with her feelings as Regina? They had both been used and hurt so many times.

That was when Regina made her decisions. Firstly, she decided to focus on the sex initially. If she could just get Emma into an intimate situation then she could talk to the blonde about their feelings more then. Secondly, she decided that she would have to show her interest first as the blonde was either too obtuse or too insecure to see that Regina was inviting her advances. The last and final decision was that she was going home for the day.

She told her newly hired assistant that she wasn’t feeling well and to cancel all her meetings for the day. She drove home quickly in her stylish car and hurried into her house on Mifflin street. Uncharacteristically she shrugged her Manolo Blahniks and her Versace coat off in the hallway and didn’t put them away where they belonged.

In a surprisingly graceful run she scurried up the stairs and into her bedroom, closed the door behind her and started to undress hastily. When she was just in her underwear she threw herself on the bed and took a deep breath.

While thinking about how Emma’s gaze had slid all over her body during their encounters in the last few weeks she moved her hands over her gold-hued skin. She felt the lingerie, a dark grey lace bra and matching panties adorned with a suspender belt in the same colour which held up the lace-trimmed black stockings covering her legs.

She had bought these clothes thinking about Emma. Thinking about Emma ripping them off her. But now she was far too aroused to be thinking about something as chaste as undressing. Right now she thought about Emma licking her way from the hem of the panties, up over Regina’s taut stomach and up towards her solar plexus. She thought about Emma licking her everywhere.

As Regina slipped her fingers into the tight panties she knew what she would find, she would find neatly trimmed pubic hair, and then swollen outer labias and peeking out between them would be her inner lips and clit, all wet and hot. All begging for the attention of a certain Emma Swan.

Regina would never admit to Emma that the blonde had gotten her into this state, she was a former queen for god’s sake! She had been wooed by kings, knights, knaves and to be honest, more women than most men could rack up! Hell, she had even felt the advances of a fairy that night that Tinkerbell got too drunk and put her hand of Regina’s thigh. But then that was the thing… Emma wasn’t pursuing Regina.

Emma wasn’t hunting her and trying to win her. She wasn’t asking anything of Regina but the permission to spend time with their son. And to forgive her rather sweet objectification of Regina’s body of course. Maybe that was why Regina wanted her so much? Emma seemed different.

She stopped analysing her desire and succumbed to it instead. She let her fingers find the little smooth pearl that was the tip of her clit and started to softly rub it. She usually preferred lovers to not make direct contact with the pearl but to rub the general area until she climaxed but now, with Emma in her thoughts, there could be no half-measures.

She laid on the bed, her hard breathing making her chest heave and her mouth dry. Her fingers were working her clit in a frenzied way, rubbing and massaging without a system, her need was too overpowering for that.

Regina closed her eyes tight and thought about what Emma Swan might look like when she was entered and that pushed her over the edge. She came hard, gasping and trying to stop herself from letting a hushed moan of “ _Emma_ ” slip over her dry lips. But she failed and the bedroom got to hear her quiet wish. When she opened her eyes a few moments later she knew how she was going to seduce the blonde. 


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Emma was working the early shift. When the alarm went off she woke up tired, as she usually did, but was at least relieved that Henry had spent the night at Regina’s house as she didn’t have to try and be nice and cheerful for him now. Why did her kid have to be such a morning person?

“Emmaaaaaa! Time to wake up. There’s coffee, juice and porridge on the go. Get it while it’s hot! Well not the juice, that’s cold, but the other stuff!” Mary Margaret’s voice was trilling almost like a bird from the kitchen and it made Emma roll her eyes. Then she remembered, her kid was a morning person because her mom was. Clearly, like the optimism, this trait had skipped a generation.

She shouted down “I’m gonna have a quick shower first. I’ll pick up whatever is still edible when I’m done. Thanks!”

When she was in the shower she enjoyed the feeling of the hot water streaming all over her body. As she soaped up she touched her lean muscles and reminded herself to get some exercise to maintain them. Just screwing Ruby wasn’t going to be enough to stay fit. As the soap ran over her belly and down over her shaved pussy she felt a sting.

She freaked out for a second, wondering if werewolves can have STDs and then chastised herself for thinking that about her friend. Then she realised that the sting came from just above her pussy, right on the little mound above it. Emma looked down at it and saw that there was something black there!

She gave a small yelp and was glad that the sound of the shower drowned out the sound down to the kitchen. She tried to look closer. It looked like writing! She quickly jumped out of the shower and went to get a small pocket mirror from the bathroom cabinet. She angled it so she could see and strained her eyes to read the text back to front in the mirror.

She quietly said the words she read out loud, “Property of Regina Mills.”

Then she threw the mirror into the sink as she said through gritted teeth, “that goddamn bitch, I’ll get her for this!” She got in the shower and washed off the soap, dried off, threw on some clean clothes and deodorant and rushed past her mother with a hasty, “gotta hurry to work. I’ll grab some breakfast later. Bye!”

She realised that her hair was still wet and that she hadn’t put any of her usual subtle makeup on, but right now she was too angry to care. If this tattoo was permanent she was going to kill Regina!

She stopped the car outside of 108 Mifflin Street and knocked hard on the door, hoping that Regina hadn’t left for work yet. When Henry opened the door with his school bag in his hand Emma remembered that he had spent the night and that Regina was obviously going to walk him to the school bus about now.

“Uh, hey kid! Um, would you mind being a little bit late for school today? You can tell your teachers it was my fault. I need to have a quick talk with your mom before you guys leave.”

“That means less time in school so YEAH!  Can I go play my game?”

Emma looked behind Henry, trying to spot Regina, and answered distractedly “yeah, sure, kid. We’ll call you down when it’s time to go.”

He rushed off upstairs, clomping his way up the stairs. The noise made Regina come hurrying out from the kitchen. “Henry! Where do you think you are going? I’ve got your lunch now, get down here so we can leave.”

Emma walked into the hallway until she was close to Regina. “Actually, I told him he can be late today and he went up to play his game. I need to talk to you. Now!”

Regina smirked and nodded. “Ok, but it can’t take long. I’ll need to drive Henry to school before work now which means you are making us both late.”

“I’m making you late!? Oh I’m sooooo sorry! Well you know what, it’s better being late than waking up with someone’s name on your privates!”

Regina’s smirk grew larger. “So you found my little invitation then?”

Emma stared at Regina with incredulity and rage. “Little invitation? _Property of Regina Mills_. What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Regina made a concerted effort to make herself looked unmoved by Emma’s anger. She walked into the kitchen while she replied. “As I said, it was an invitation. I wanted to get you to realise that if you wanted to sleep with a woman, well, I was here for you. I don’t shed fur everywhere, I don’t stop to stare at boys when I am with you and unlike Miss Lucas… I want more than your pretty hair and tight little pussy. I want all of you.”

Emma stared at the brunette in shock and tried to keep her voice down to not alert Henry as she replied. “What? This was your way of saying that you _like_ me?”

Regina pursed her lips in disapproval. “Oh, come on Emma. Do you have to make it sound like we are children in a playground? I wanted to get your attention and I wanted to show you that you matter to me. You matter enough for me to want to…well… claim you.”

“Claim me? By branding my genitals!?”

Regina waved her hand in the air and rolled her eyes in frustration. “Oh, don’t be so overdramatic, Miss Swan. I didn’t brand you! The magic ink will fade away in a couple of days, it’s just a simple spell.”

Standing with her back against the kitchen counter Regina paused and looked into Emma’s blue-green eyes before continuing. “To be honest, I hoped you would find it… irritating and come here. Hence my comment about an invitation. Getting your ire up seems to be the only way I get your attention. Well that and letting you see the outline of my lingerie through my clothes but I tried that and you still didn’t make your move.”

Emma opened her mouth and then closed it again. She stared at the brown-eyed beauty in front of her for a moment. Then she opened her mouth to speak again. “So, you WERE hitting on me?”

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes again. “Yes, Miss Swan. But I was trying to make you take the first step.”

Emma frowned. “Why?”

Regina hesitated for a second and covered it up by inspecting her perfectly manicured nails. “Well, I suppose my pride was hurt that you chose Ruby Lucas over me.”

“Chose her over you? But I didn’t think you were interested in me?”

“Oh come now, anyone in town would have told you that I had affairs with women in The Enchanted Forest. Even your annoying mother has always known, it wasn’t long after Leopold’s death that Snow found one of the serving girls… servicing me… in bed.”

Now it was Emma’s turn to roll her eyes in exasperation. “I didn’t mean that I didn’t think you were into women, I meant that I didn’t think you were into ME.”

Regina gave Emma a smouldering look and took the four or five steps that closed the gap between their bodies. She was now so close to Emma that the blonde could smell the scent of Regina’s toothpaste on her breath. All of a sudden she wished that she had brushed her teeth before leaving the flat.

In a low, husky voice the Mayor said “well, now you know. So… are you going to admit that you are attracted to me as well or should I take this as a rejection?”

Emma breathed in hastily and tried to look away from the mesmerising brown-eyes that had turned from milk chocolate to dark chocolate in colour as Regina spoke. When Emma remembered to answer her voice sounded broken and uneven in pitch.

“No, no rejection I mean. I mean… I want you. I want you so damn much, Regina. These last few weeks I have been realising that more and more. I think I… need you.”

Then Regina did something that Emma hadn’t seen her do before, she bit her lower lip and smiled almost shyly. It was so beautiful that Emma felt a twinge in her chest.

Then there was a noise from the stairs. “Hey guys, what are you doing? Oh no, please don’t say you are fighting again?” Henry’s voice sounded worried as she stared at his two mothers standing so close to each other and staring passionately into each other’s eyes.

Regina was the first to manage to break the eye contact and look at their beloved son. “No, Henry. We are just discussing something. But we should stop, you are late enough as it is. Would you mind spending the evening with David and Mary Margaret tonight? Emma should probably come over here so she and I can continue to talk.”

“Yeah, sure. If you promise not to fight!”

Emma hid a quick chuckle with a cough and smiled at Henry. “We promise. Now come down here and get ready and your mom will give you a lift to school.”

Then Emma looked at Regina again. “I suppose I’ll get going to work then. I’ll swing by after my shift? Should I bring food or something?”

“No, I’ll cook. I’ll try to have everything you could possibly want ready for you. All you have to do is show up and behave.”

Emma suddenly felt her panic and insecurity slowly start to fade into confidence and excitement. “Sounds great. Really, really great. I’ll be on my best behaviour and make sure to bring your special little invite.”

Emma waived goodbye to Henry and turned around to walk out. As she left she was conscious of two things. Firstly, Henry asking Regina what the little invite was and secondly the way her heart and her libido were fighting over which was the happiest right now. 


	14. Chapter 14

Regina took another sip of the hot, black coffee. The beans were imported from Costa Rica and the taste was bitter and nutty. She wasn’t enjoying it today though. Neither was she enjoying denying Grumpy planning permission for a new shed nor hanging up on the Blue fairy when she rang to make a complaint about Gold’s rent. And she always enjoyed those things.

The always so efficient Mayor wasn’t getting much done. Oh, she managed to _look_ busy. She shuffled papers and filled out spreadsheets and took calls. But all of it was lacklustre at best and just pretending at its worst.

She was thinking about Emma. She was thinking about what she was going to do to Emma. She was thinking about how Emma would look, tied up, teased and then pleasured. She was thinking about how Emma would sound when she moaned her name. With those thoughts in her mind she took the next sip of coffee with a smile on her face that looked a lot like the kind of smile the Evil Queen would have smiled after a victory.

 

* * *

 

 

The day dragged on for Emma as well. It was getting close to lunch but Emma barely acknowledged her rumbling stomach. She thought about heading down to Granny’s but she didn’t want to face Ruby. If she was getting involved with Regina she would have to break off the thing with Ruby. Distracted and barely noticing what she was doing she opened her desk drawer and took out a giant protein bar, it would have to do.

She was thinking about Regina of course and every time she did she felt her core respond with tingling or on a few occasions, with wetness. God how she wanted Regina. She had no idea why Regina wanted her though, she hoped she could coax some kind of explanation for that out of the sexy brunette.

While Emma tried to picture what Regina might say she actually distracted herself from her own fantasies just by trying to picture Regina’s voice saying just about anything. That rich, warm, heady voice that Regina had… it left Emma feeling intoxicated. Unless it was telling her that she was an idiot or that Regina was going to kill her mother, which thankfully was rare these days.  

Emma stared at the phone on her desk. She could call her. That lush, dark voice could be pouring into her ear and melting her brain right now. She quickly swallowed her bite of protein bar and took a sip of water then she picked up the phone and dialled Regina’s private line. There was a single ring before someone answered.

“This is Mayor Mills speaking.”

Shit. Emma now realised that she didn’t know what to say. Had she really gotten that dumb by being horny and hungry that she didn’t think up an excuse for calling? But then she didn’t need an excuse! She was sleeping with this woman tonight, she could damn well call her if she liked!

“Hello. Is there anyone there?” Regina’s voice sounded bored and fed up already.

Emma sat up straight and willed herself to speak. “Hi Regina. It’s… um… it’s me.”

“Yes, Miss Swan. I would go as far as to say that I recognise your voice by now, but thank you for clarifying. What can I do for you today? Not calling to cancel tonight I hope?”

“NO! God no… actually it’s more like the other way around.”

Silence on the line. Well that was better than a sarcastic comeback, Emma thought to herself. She thought about how Regina had put herself on the line by taking the first step with that ridiculous tattoo and how hard it must have been for the proud woman. This time Emma was going to be the one to be brave.

“I suppose I just wanted to talk to you. To hear your voice.” Emma hid her eyes in her free hand in anticipation of the oncoming sassy comment.

But instead of a cold biting tone Regina replied in a low purring voice. “Oh I see. And I was hoping you were calling for phone sex, Miss Swan.”

Emma nearly swallowed her tongue. God, phone sex with that voice! Emma wondered if she could get away with that. Clearly if Regina was saying this she must have her office door closed and the Sheriff’s office had been very quiet all day. Why not?

Emma steeled herself and put all her confidence in her tone. “Well, now that you mention it. A voice like yours was clearly created for sex so it would be a shame to waste that. Have you ever had phone sex?”

“Well no, not directly. A few whispered flirtations with Graham but otherwise I’m afraid I have always seen it as a waste of time.”

Emma scrunched up her face, made a fist with her free hand and cursed in her head.

But then Regina continued, once again in that warm, purring voice. “However, in your case… I’ll gladly make an exception. As I don’t know the procedure, why don’t you start?”

Emma felt butterflies in her stomach. How did this woman always make her feel like a clumsy teenager? She was an experienced, urban woman who had travelled and who had been with a lot of different lovers. But Regina always made her feel like she was 16 and talking to the hottest boy in school.

Emma thought back to how these things usually started and all her brain came up with was the clichéd “what are you wearing?” Emma regretted it the second she had said it.

“Well, Miss Swan. I hate to point out the obvious, but I am wearing what I wore when you saw me this morning. Right before I left for work, about five hours ago, if you recall?”

Emma groaned inwardly. “Dammit Regina, you aren’t making this easy. Just…work with me here. I’m not very comfortable around you yet.”

Regina took a deep breath and her face changed from her cold façade to something a little softer. “Very well. How about I describe my underwear, I dare say you couldn’t see them this morning.”

“Thank you. Yeah, that would be…” Emma’s brain struggled to find the right word. Delicious? Incredible? Mind-blowing? And then settled for “… a great start.” She had to keep her cool now.

“Well, I’m wearing stockings again, attached to a suspender belt made of black silk which matches the push-up bra.”

Emma felt the butterflies in her stomach turn to liquid heat that slowly spread down between her thighs. She took a sip of her water to combat her suddenly dry mouth before saying “and the panties?”

“I’m not wearing any.”

Emma dropped the glass of water. Luckily it was a very thick glass and it didn’t shatter on the short drop to the floor, but the water did run all over the area around her feet. She lifted her feet up from the floor and mumbled “shit.”

Regina grinned to herself, smug at the response but also aroused at the idea of how she could stir the self-sufficient, gorgeous Saviour. “Are you alright, there was a noise on the line, dear.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. I just dropped my glass of water” Emma grunted with an annoyed voice.

Regina’s grin turned into a large proud smile. One that she would have hid if anyone could see her as it showed a Regina Mills without her tall, safety walls up. All of a sudden Regina couldn’t stand the idea of having to wait to see Emma. She wanted to see the blonde walk up to her now, all confident swagger.

She admired Emma’s mix of the strapping coolness, all dressed in leather jackets and jeans and with that sexy serious look on her face, and the princess-like beauty of her face and hair and her occasional sweet smiles. Emma was both powerful strength and soft warmth and Regina found herself inexplicably drawn to that.   

All of a sudden Regina knew that if she continued the conversation with Emma, here in her office where no one could see her or judge her, she would let her mask slip and give Emma the upper hand. She couldn’t let Emma see that she was falling for her. She had to end the call.

“Well, I suppose you should go and clean up that watery mess then, Sheriff. And I do have a meeting coming up soon so I should prepare for that.”

Emma felt like someone had poured cold water on her and not on the floor. “Oh, right. Um, it wasn’t something I did, right? I mean I know I was being clumsy and all. I hope I haven’t turned you off?”

Regina smiled to herself as she replied. “No, you most certainly haven’t. I can’t wait to see you tonight and I can’t wait to make you scream my name.”

Emma’s worried frown turn to an aroused grin again. “Good. Although, assuming that you can make me scream your name might be a little too cocky.”

“Oh cocks have nothing to do with it, dear. I AM going to make you scream my name. But I’m going to do it with my hands. At least for the first time. After that… all bets are off.”

Emma swallowed hard again but tried to keep her voice confident. “Are you saying that we will be doing this other nights?”

Regina replied in a low, gritty and almost cruel voice, “I meant the other times I am going to ravish you tonight, but yes, if you behave and please me then there will be other nights. If you doubt it, just look at the words etched on your little treasure trove, because I am going to make those words be very true in just a few hours.”

Emma moved in her chair as she felt those last words make her wet once again. Her grin was almost feral as she replied “I look forward to feeling you try, _Madam Mayor_.”

And then she defiantly hung up. Emma looked up at the ceiling and laughed happily to herself, to think that she had thought that being with Ruby was a powerplay. Regina was an even more dangerous and delicious lover and Emma couldn’t wait to start the sexy battle for dominance tonight.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Happy New Year! I hope you are feeling well today and ready to start 2015 with some more SwanQueen sex. It will be a long session and it will spill over in to MORE than four chapters. Brace yourselves, kittens… this might be a very bumpy ride!

It felt like her shift would never end. Emma had been sitting at her desk staring at the clock for the last 30 minutes and when she had five minutes left until David would come and take over, she started to put her jacket on and generally get ready. When her father showed up Emma was pretty much out the door with only the briefest goodbye.

She hurried home and greeted Mary Margaret with a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you so much for taking Henry tonight. I really need to talk to Regina about some stuff.”

Mary Margaret looked confused at Emma’s hurried manner and erratic gratitude for such an ordinary thing as looking after Henry. “Not a problem! You know I love being with Henry. He’s upstairs playing his game by the way, in case you were wondering.”

“Great, I’ll check in on him. Ok I’m going to go shower and get ready.”

Now Mary Margaret’s confusion grew larger. “I thought you showered this morning?”

“Eh, yeah… I missed some stuff because I had to hurry to work.”

“Um, ok. So, will you be late tonight? Should I stay up so we can watch some TV together?”

Emma held her breath for a while as she tried to think of a good excuse. “No, I would go to bed if I were you. You never know, Regina might really piss me off and I might end up having a couple of drinks at The Rabbit Hole tonight. So yeah, just go to bed and I’ll try to sneak in without waking you or the kid.”

“Right, ok. Well if she upsets you, just wake me and we can talk about it!”

“Will do. Anyway, gotta go check on the kid and then shower.”

Emma hurried up to say hi to Henry. After getting him to promise to be good for his grandmother she kissed him on the forehead and went to shower. She picked out her clothes, her red lace bra and panties would be good, and then a black dress that she only used for dates. She couldn’t find any regular heels so she would have to wear her high boots and hope she didn’t look too much like a hooker.

She hurried to shower, lotion and put her make-up on but still tried to make her best effort. She matched her lipgloss to the shade of red in her underwear and ensured she was wearing just the right amount of eye makeup, enough to draw attention to her eyes but not much enough to further the hooker look. She realised that she was overthinking this but she wanted it to be right. She curled the luscious princess curls into her hair and then picked up her usual perfume and sprayed on her pulse points and in her cleavage.

She stopped to look at the finished result in the mirror. She thought she looked pretty good actually, hopefully good enough to wipe the superior look off of Regina Mills face. She realised that she was starting to feel a bit dizzy, that’s what she got for not having proper lunch or breakfast. She would have to scoff another protein bar on the way over to Regina’s or she would probably end up eating the table cloth.

She said goodbye to Mary Margaret and Henry, who both stared confused at her outfit, and then started the drive to 108 Mifflin Street. She ate the protein bar, a breath-mint and then checked her teeth in the review mirror before going over to knock on the door. Regina opened the door in an emerald green dress that fitted so snugly that it looked like it had been sewn straight on the brunette. Regina slowly looked Emma up and down appreciatively and then smiled wolfishly at the blonde.

Inwardly Emma was high-fiving herself. She knew that the brunette liked her in her regular clothes but it was nice to have made an effort tonight and to be dressed to kill. She had a feeling she might need that small advantage later. 

Regina invited her to go take a seat at the dining table. A large roasted bird lay on a large silver platter in the middle of the table. Emma looked at it and felt how hungry she still was. As she unfolded the elaborately folded napkin and put it in her lap she said a conversational tone “that looks great. What is it, turkey?”

Regina looked up at her and grinned hugely. “No. It’s swan.”

Emma stared at her sceptically. “Really, isn’t getting me to eat that a bit cannibalistic?”

Regina kept her smug grin on her beautiful face as she simply replied “If I’m eating swan tonight then so you are, my dear.”

Emma couldn’t help grinning back now. “Fine, but I expect to get both breast and thigh.”

Regina rewarded her with a sexy little laugh as she poured her a glass of something sparkly that smelled of apple, cinnamon and alcohol. “Of course. I did say I was going to give you what you wanted if you behaved. So be a good girl and I promise to fulfil all your desires. ”

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was over and they were now sitting at the table drinking the last of Regina’s apple cider. She hadn’t lied that time, it really was the best Emma had ever tasted. In fact all the food had been delicious as well. Regina had daintily picked at it and mainly focused on the vegetables and the large portion of swan breast she had cut herself. Emma on the other hand had eaten amply of everything and had to admit that all the food had been flawless. Much like her hostess.

Regina had been watching Emma eat and relished in the way the blonde devoured her food. She couldn’t help hoping that Emma would devour her naked body with the same enthusiasm. Cooking just as well as fucking was so much better when your partner knew how to truly appreciate it.

Right now they were just sitting there, watching each other. Emma drinking from her glass and Regina moving her glances from Emma’s eyes and down to her lips on the glass and then back up again. Neither of them had made a physical move but they had both been bantering and flirting their hearts out.

Emma was delightfully full, tipsy and very horny. She was amazed that she hadn’t just succumbed to the beauty in front of her and kneeled at her feet begging to be ravished. But no, she had decided to keep a level playing field tonight and surprisingly Regina had been helping her in that. Sure she had been impossibly hot and flirty, but she had kept from either annoying or completely frying Emma’s brain with sexiness.

It felt like they were both pacing themselves. They were like two price fighters circling each other in the ring, checking each other out and looking for weaknesses and strengths. All in the guise of two mature women having a polite, friendly dinner.

Emma would give compliments on the décor and Regina would admit to always having liked Emma’s perfume. All very civilized. But under the surface it was different. Both women wanted each other like mad but neither wanted to give up their advantage and make the first move.

The thing that tipped the scales was when Regina suggested dessert. Emma considered making the obvious joke about what she wanted to eat for dessert since they had swan for main course, but she decided that it was too much if she was going to try and play this cool. So she just politely agreed and asked what was on the menu.

Regina got up from the table and opened the oven to bring out a shallow dish with something golden brown that Emma couldn’t make out.  “Hot apple turnovers served with vanilla ice cream. Not very sophisticated but I thought it might still be fitting.”

Emma gave a lopsided grin and chuckled. “Does that mean you are slipping me a little something to knock me out? Again?”

Regina looked at Emma with annoyance. “No, Miss Swan. I have most certainly planned for you to be conscious when I taste your come on my lips.”

Emma stared at the woman plating the turnovers on dainty little dessert plates. She had expected more of the refined but naughty banter they had been engaging in. But that response was so much dirtier and straightforward than expected. Had Regina just slipped up and revealed just how aroused she was?  

The Sheriff of Storybrooke scrutinized her Mayor. Regina was opening a metal box which contained homemade icecream and standing tall and unruffled while doing so. If Emma hadn’t heard the words very clearly she would say that she had imagined them.

Regina turned to her. “One scoop or two?” Her frame and body language looked as it always did, in control and elegant but her eyes didn’t show their usual confidence. And that was the only invitation Emma needed.

She pushed her chair away from the table and got up. She closed the distance between her and Regina in quick steps and with both hands grabbed Regina’s face and then she kissed her. At first Regina’s lips felt still and unyielding but soon she felt Regina grip her waist hard and then start to return the kiss.

They kissed fervently, only their lips exploring each other until Emma couldn’t stand it anymore and experimentally let her tongue lick on Regina’s lower lip. The gentle knock was answered as Regina opened her mouth slightly to allow Emma’s tongue in. Emma groaned as she let her tongue slide in to taste the brunette’s mouth. She tasted of cider and Emma couldn’t get enough.

Soon their tongues were moving with each other in a fevered dance. Regina’s hands had started to roam her dinner guest’s body to finally land with the right hand on Emma’s ass and the left moved in between their bodies to grab Emma’s left breast and the blonde’s hands had found their way into Regina’s full, soft hair.

It was a cliché and if anyone had told her that she would ever be thinking it, Emma would have punched them in the arm, but as she stood there she really did feel like time was standing still. And that she might pass out if she didn’t get to fuck Regina soon. 


	16. Chapter 16

It was Regina who finally broke off the kiss and in a hoarse, craving voice asked “should we take this upstairs?” Emma didn’t trust her voice to speak so she just nodded and took Regina’s hand to half-drag and half-lead her hostess up the stairs. Regina followed at her own pace and beamed at her soon-to-be-lover’s eagerness.

When they were upstairs Emma hesitated for a second, unsure of which door led to the brunette’s bedroom. Regina walked past the blonde, clicking her high heels on the hard floor and swaying her ass a little more than usual, and casually said “this way, dear”. She opened a door and went inside. Emma took a deep breath and followed her.

In the middle of the room was a large, opulent four poster bed. Regina was sitting on one side and leisurely removing her heels. Emma swallowed down those pesky butterflies which had returned to her stomach and decided that offence was the best defence. She unlaced and removed her boots and then took off her own dress with as much haste and ease as she could. She stood in only her red lace bra and panties now and stared fearlessly straight into Regina’s eyes.

Regina made an almost unperceivable noise which sounded like a mix between a hiss and growl to Emma. Then she stood up and grabbed Emma’s hands to pull the blonde down onto the bed with her. They landed softly together on the bed and Emma breathed in sharply at the feel of Regina underneath her almost naked body.

Regina waved her hand and in a wisp of purple smoke her emerald green dress was gone. Left was only the dark grey bra and suspenders made of silk that Regina had described over the phone. True to her words, there were no panties. Emma raised herself up on her knees and elbows to look at the beauty beneath her and she could see the trimmed dark curls of Regina’s pussy.

She couldn’t stop staring. Her heart was beating so hard that she worried it might break her ribcage. She didn’t know if she imagined that she could smell the heady scent of Regina’s arousal or if she truly could, but she knew that she was lost in her desire to fill her nose and then lungs with that scent.

Regina watched Emma staring at her overheated centre. She wanted to take this slow and make the blonde go crazy with desire for her but she had to admit to herself that she might beat Emma to the insane asylum if this didn’t come to conclusion fast.

She caressed her hands across Emma’s back and undid the blonde’s bra, she got it off the blonde’s shoulders and threw it on the floor. She stared at the creamy-skinned, exposed breasts and their generous areolas with the erect little nubs looking so very inviting. God, she had missed tits!

She shimmied down the mattress under Emma until her mouth was in the right place to be able to take a hard nipple in her mouth and suck on it hungrily. The blonde above her moaned loudly and Regina started to flick her tongue over the stiff nipple before resuming sucking.

The harder she sucked the more enthusiastically Emma moaned, that was promising, Regina had a feeling she wouldn’t be able to be gentle tonight so she had hoped Emma liked it rough. But then this was the woman she had caught with a wolf, obviously the blonde had a wild side. Good, Regina could be as dirty as she fancied then.

The brunette took a grip on Emma’s red panties and mused that they were the same ones that the blonde had worn when Regina had come over to give her a basket of apples that time long ago. She had thought about those panties often.

She had gripped them to rip them off but now she figured that she might want to keep them as a memento, maybe to masturbate with. That lace would feel good when rubbed on a swollen clit. So while still sucking on Emma’s nipple, she let her purple smoke magic the panties away to her vault, where she could pick them up tomorrow.

Emma hadn’t even noticed as she was too busy enjoying Regina’s warm mouth sucking, licking and biting on her sensitive nipple. She was so aroused she couldn’t think straight anymore. She didn’t even think about her loss of panties when she felt Regina start to caress her naked pussy.

Regina rolled them over so she was on top of the toned blonde. She first surveyed Emma’s body like a raider checking out the land to be raided but then she felt a pang of unexpected guilt and her gaze turned more loving as she took in every nook and cranny of her lover’s body with appreciation. Her eyes finally landed on the tattooed words on the blonde’s shaved pussy.

Emma’s muddled brain registered that the tables had turned and that it was now Regina’s turn to stare at _her_ snatch. That was the last thing Emma’s brain registered before it was overcome by the delicious feeling of Regina leaning down to kiss the words imprinted on the blonde’s skin. Then the kiss travelled further down.

Regina had softly and teasingly kissed every wet inch of Emma’s dusky-pink pussy before she surfaced again. Emma groaned at the loss of contact. Regina licked the wetness off her lips and smiled at Emma before whispering “why, Miss Swan, aren’t you _delicious_.”

Emma made an annoyed grunt. “Really? You’re going to tease me now? You don’t think this day has been hard enough?”

Regina raised her eyebrows as if she was considering that and then sat up. “Yes, yes it has been hard for both of us I think. Well, maybe a deal could be struck.”

Emma groaned and spluttered: “A deal? What, are you Rumplestiltskin now, Regina?”

Regina pinched Emma’s nipple hard for the comment. “No, I’m not. However, I have ambitious plans for us tonight. Plans that include me finding out exactly what Miss Lucas could offer you and offering you ten times more. When you leave here tonight I want to be able to guarantee that you don’t want anyone else ever again.”

Emma bit back the reply that she could guarantee that already. To be honest she didn’t know exactly when that happened, but as she looked at the stunning naked brunette sitting next to her she knew that the words on her cunt had already come true. Great, she thought to herself, I’m now completely at the mercy of the former Evil Queen. Well, she’d be damned if she showed Regina that. At least until she knew that her devotion was returned.

In response to Emma’s silence Regina continued. “So the deal I propose is that we just make love now, bring each other to completion once and then move on to more advanced activities.”

Emma stared at her while her over-horny brain computed Regina’s words. “I can’t believe you talk like that in bed. Can’t you just say fuck and orgasm like normal people?”

Regina stared at Emma with wrath in her brown eyes. Just as Emma wondered what the retaliation for her questioning Regina’s sex talk was going to be she got the answer, Regina slapped her sensitive pussy hard with one hand and then rammed two fingers straight into the soaked opening.

Being torn between being pissed off with the rough intrusion and impressed that Regina could slide into her so perfectly without even looking, she decided to let her reply show both, “you bitch! I can’t believe you did that! And how fucking long were you staring at my pussy to be able to go straight in that perfectly?”

Regina smirked at her. “Never mind that, dear. You can return the roughness when it’s your turn to enter me. _If_ I say something as annoying as you just did, that is.”   

The blonde was going to argue but then Regina started to slowly move her fingers in and out of her. Emma whimpered with pleasure and let go of any grievances. As Regina leant down and started to let her tongue deftly and repeatedly flick over Emma’s hardened clit she forgave her completely.

Embarrassingly soon the Sheriff felt herself come. Her juices flowed out of her and Regina removed her fingers to place her mouth on the pussy and try to lick up all the liquid. A remote voice in Emma’s orgasm-drunk brain reminded her that Regina had wanted her to come on her lips. She sighed happily and listened to the gentle lapping sounds of Regina licking up her wetness.

When she had licked the blonde clean Regina ordered Emma to turn over. Emma was too tired to argue at that point so she just turned over, however she was ready to move in a second if this turned unpleasant. It didn’t. In fact Emma experienced a pleasure she hadn’t felt before as the sensitive skin on her ass was covered by the warm wetness of Regina’s pussy.

Regina rubbed her heated cunt all over Emma’s ass and upped her speed until she was riding her fast. She sat so that her clit would rub over the inner edges of Emma’s ass cheeks and then up to her tailbone. First the older woman had her hands on Emma’s shoulders to hold her still but as she neared her orgasm her hands got less respectful. All of a sudden Emma could feel Regina’s hand gripping her neck or a fistful of blonde locks.

Regina rode her hard and let desperate little yelps and whimpers escape her beautiful lips. Emma could feel the urgency in the rubbing taking place on her soft ass and felt guilty that she wasn’t helping her lover to get off. She promised herself she would take a more active role for the next orgasm.

But here it came now, Regina’s first climax of the night. She screamed something Emma couldn’t quite make out and then she felt a little extra liquid coating her ass and trickling down over her anus and further down to her own pussy. Regina collapsed on top of her and sighed contentedly through her fast breaths.  

She kissed the top of Emma’s ear tenderly and whispered “there, now that is done we just need to take a breath and then we can get started with the main part of this intercourse. You’ve been very good so far, my darling.” Then she planted another kiss on the blonde’s ear and Emma laughed because it tickled and reached her hand up to slap Regina’s legs playfully. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Still with me? Has everyone got a drink? Maybe a snack too? Good. Ok, here comes (pun intended) the rest 
> 
> Credit: I would like to give credit to all the amazing “Green eyed monster” by Angstbot where I first read about Emma and Regina growing a certain appendage.

Regina eased herself off Emma and gave another happy sigh. The she looked over at her new lover with a mischievous, yet somehow imposing look. Emma rolled over so she wasn’t on her front and looked at Regina before speaking. “So, what are these advanced activities we are going to get on with next?”

With an evil grin Regina replied “eager to continue, aren’t we?”

Emma gave her a matching evil grin and answered “Yeah, eager… or just plain horny to the point of bursting for you. Whatever you want to call it. I just need more of you. Right now.”

Regina looked taken aback at the low, demanding tone in Emma’s voice. But the surprise faded from her carefully arranged features as quickly as it appeared and was replaced by the self-satisfied smile again.

She stood up on her knees on the bed and gave Emma an eye-full of her alluring curves and said “as I said, I need to ascertain exactly what Miss Lucas offered you before I can show you my no doubt superior offer.”

Emma thought to herself that the offer surely would be superior. Not to put the sexy Ruby Lucas to shame in anyway, the werewolf had been the best sexual companion of Emma’s life before, but now… with her feelings for Regina and Regina’s sensuality, Ruby couldn’t possibly compete. She made sure to not mention that to Regina though, the brown-eyed beauty was cocky enough already.

So Emma just innocently asked “and how exactly do you expect to do that, _Madam Mayor,_ when I have decided not to tell you anything at all?”

The chocolate-brown eyes of Regina Mills darkened from the milk chocolate to dark chocolate again and the vein in her forehead became slightly visible. Emma tried not to let her alarm and arousal show on her face.

“That can easily be amended, _Miss Swan_. I’ll give you two choices. One, you get on all fours and allow me to carry out my questioning. Two, you leave my house and don’t get any further orgasms from me.”

Somehow Emma knew that this was the one woman who definitely wasn’t bluffing when she made that kind of threat. And nothing could get Emma to leave this house voluntarily right now. So she slowly, and with as much defiance she could put in her body language, moved herself until she was on her hands and knees.

Regina stood behind her, still upright but on her knees and gently caressed the blonde’s petite rear. Then without warning she slapped Emma’s ass with her open hand. The slap hurt and Emma made a grunting noise to keep back a shout. Then Regina gently caressed the cheek that had been struck and made the pain dwindle away. As soon as it felt better she slapped again but now on the other cheek.

And so it continued for a while, Regina slapping hard on one of Emma’s cheeks to then rub it better and start to spank the other cheek. Regina was quite impressed with how long she could do it without Emma showing signs of being seriously bothered by the treatment. She admired Emma’s strength and willpower, as she had done so many times through their acquaintance.

After a while of spanking Emma made a louder noise, a groan almost on the way to a scream and Regina stopped. This was what she had been waiting for. “So, still not going to tell me what you and Miss Lucas got up to?”

“No, that is between her and me. I don’t kiss and tell.”

SLAP. This one was loud and hard and Emma bit her lip to stop from crying out. She wasn’t going to deny that this hurt, but it was just the kind of powerplay that she adored. It was the kind of back and forth that made her soaking wet and had the added spice of a lover who had that air of danger about them. The game was on and she was loving it!

SLAP! Another blow on the other cheek, and this time Regina didn’t rub it afterwards to remove the sting. “How about now, Emma. How about I make it easier for you, I’ll ask questions and you just have to answer?”

Emma was going to have to cave now. If not because of the pain, or the growing need of having her pussy touched then because Regina had used her first name. She loved hearing Regina say her name.  “Fine, ask your questions. But don’t blame me if you don’t like the answers!”

Regina lovingly rubbed Emma’s behind and she purred the words “thank you.” Then she leaned over to whisper in Emma’s ear and the blonde shivered slightly as she heard the rich, shadowy voice of Regina Mills say “but don’t think this gets you out of the spanking. You still deserve it for being a bad girl and bedding werewolves in my town.”

Then the brunette stood back up and let her hand slap Emma’s ass again. But this time it was a lighter blow and it was shortly followed by the soothing rub.

“Emma. Did you and Miss Lucas have oral sex? Please give detailed answers.”

“Yes of course, both her licking me and vice versa.”

SLAP.

“Emma. Did you play with sex toys?”

“Yes. Strap ons, regular dildos and various vibrating toys.”

SLAP.

“Thank you for your honesty. How about anal sex?”

“No.”

SLAP!

“None? Not with fingers, toys or tongues?

Emma thought about that time when Ruby licked her and her tongue kept brushing Emma’s anus. No that didn’t count. “No.”

SLAP!

“Good, that goes on the list then. So you had sex with a strap on. Did you receive a blow job during that?”

Emma turned to look at Regina over her shoulder. That hadn’t even occurred to her.

“Um, well… no!”

SLAP!

“Noted. Well, your lovely little derriere is getting quite red. I think I have enough starting material to work with now.” Then Regina leant down and softly kissed and licked up and down Emma’s sore ass cheeks, tasting traces of her own come from earlier on.

Then she raised herself up again moved a few inches away to let Emma know if was ok to move. Emma took the chance to get up and stood on her knees as well, facing the brunette and staring into her eyes. Then her eyes lowered to the brunette’s kiss-bruised lips and the mesmerising little scar above them.

More to herself than to Regina she said “you know, even before I knew I wanted you I wondered what it would feel like to lick that scar.”

Emma could see Regina’s breathing quicken as her proudly held chest moved faster. Then Regina said in a broken voice “then why don’t you try it?”

The blonde moved in closer to her lover and placed the tiniest of kisses on the warm lips and then extended her the tip of her tongue out until it made contact with the top lip. Then she licked up the indentation of the scar, oh so slowly and gently.

When she backed up and looked at Regina she could see that the older woman had her eyes closed still. It got too much for Emma, Regina was just too beautiful when she was vulnerable. They had to get back to the rough sex soon or Emma would start spluttering love declarations.

The Sheriff decided to take charge. “So, this whole blowjob thing. You would do that for me? I mean, I know I obviously wouldn’t feel anything on a strap-on. But yeah, I think you would look amazing while sucking cock. I know you do when you eat pussy.”

Regina opened her eyes and Emma was shocked that they were wet and hazy with desire and something else… something… deeper. Regina let her reverent facial expression change back into the sexual predator look before replying.

"Firstly, yes, I've been told that I look like a goddess when I pleasure someone with my mouth. Secondly, it won't be a strap-on. Thirdly, yes, I would do that for you. With the understanding that you will return the favour at some point of course."

Emma looked back at Regina with a confused look. "What do you mean it won't be a strap-on?"

Regina laughed a twinkling, low laugh that made Emma's heart beat faster. "I mean that I have magic, dear. You don't need to strap anything to your body when I can just make you a penis. It can be whatever size and rigidity we wish and it just vanishes when we are done with it."

Emma stared at Regina with an unbelieving look. "You're going to just make me spout a cock?"

Instead of answering Regina just waived her hand and when Emma looked down she saw a quite large, veined and very erect cock just beneath her Regina-made tattoo.

Regina scrutinised the new appendage as she spoke. "I didn't bother with testicles, they wouldn't serve any purpose tonight. I made the phallus on top of your clitoris so it does basically just work like an enlarged clitoris now. I left your lovely vaginal opening in place, simply because I might want to play with it as I suck you off."

In shock, Emma stared at the cock and then back up at Regina with an open mouth. She tried to figure out what to ask first and settled for "you mean, I'll feel everything as if it was a real cock?"

Regina nodded like this was a completely normal occurrence. "Yes and you'll orgasm like a man too. Well… except for that you won't ejaculate anything. I never liked the taste of sperm. So, how would you like to do this? Do you want to stand up and have me kneeling in front of you or do you want to be laying down? Sitting in a chair perhaps?"

Emma still just stared at her. This was too much to take in. The idea of being able to orgasm with both male and female genitals was amazing on its own, but the realisation that the insanely sensual and authoritative woman in front of her was offering to kneel in front of Emma and suck her cock until she came made the blonde speechless.

She remembered that she was meant to be taking charge now and cursed herself for being so taken aback by Regina's skills and powers. She tried to infuse her voice with as much confidence as possible as she said "I think I want to see the powerful Mayor and former Queen on her beautiful knees." Then she got up and stood next to the bed and gave her new hard cock a gentle caress, feeling the pleasure of the touch more than she thought possible.


	18. Chapter 18

Regina got up from the bed, her body seemingly crackling with sexual prowess. Emma worked hard to keep her face stern and controlled as Regina walked over to her. When she was standing in front of her she let her hands caress down from Emma’s shoulders, over her beautiful petite breasts and over her sensitive stomach. She stopped there for a moment, catching Emma’s eye, before speaking.

“Look at me, _Saviour_.”

Emma fought even harder to keep her face unfazed and met Regina’s gaze. As they looked into each other’s eyes Regina let her hands caress lower. Her left hand gripping Emma’s erection and her right sliding around it to get to the entrance of the blonde’s wet pussy. As two fingers on her right hand entered Emma, Regina’s left hand stroked along the shaft of the blonde’s cock. The double pleasure almost undid Emma.

Emma closed her eyes and moaned desperately. Regina let the go of the cock and extracted her fingers. As Emma opened her turquoise eyes again she was looking into Regina’s playful browns. The Mayor was smirking, knowing just how much she was driving Emma insane. Damn it, the brunette was in control again, Emma realised. Time for another move to take control, and this one had to be definite.

Emma reached out her hand to caress Regina’s hair. She stroked the soft brown hair once, twice and then she took a hard grip on a fistful of the luscious hair and tugged firmly downwards. In a completely neutral voice she intoned “get on your knees, bitch… and suck my cock.”  

Regina seemed to bristle at the grip of her hair but still did as she was bid. She got on her knees in front of Emma and so the blonde lessened the tugging on the hair. She kept her grip firm though, in case Regina tried something, knowing full well that if the brunette didn’t like it she could just say so and Emma would let go instantly and apologize.

Regina however looked completely comfortable now and somehow, being on her knees made her look more regal and forceful than should be humanly possible. Regina let one finger caress along the underside of Emma’s cock and smiled when the blonde shivered with pleasure. Then she gripped the root of the large phallus with her hand and licked the tip with a very warm tongue.

Emma fought hard not to close her eyes with the pleasure. She wanted to see Regina do this! Her cock was being sucked into Regina’s warm mouth now and Emma was shocked to see Regina wink at her as she took the entire length of it into her mouth and down her throat without as much as a cough or slight gag.    

The blonde realised that she was moaning so loud that she risked losing her voice if this continued. She forced herself to speak, irritated that despite the situation seemingly showing her own power she still felt like Regina was running the show.

“Yes, Regina. I want to be completely inside you, take me deeper into you. Swallow my cock.”

Regina winked again and her eyes shone with mischief and mirth as she kept taking the cock deep down her throat.  Emma couldn’t help being impressed by the Mayor’s skill, whenever Emma tried deep-throating it always ended with her either laughing at the absurdity of it or throwing up. Regina made it look easy and she made it feel incredible.

As Emma enjoyed her cock being pleasured by Regina’s talented mouth so much she was only barely aware of Regina’s hand sliding up her thigh, and then up to her pussy. She became very aware of what was happening when Regina slipped three fingers into her drenched hole though. She screamed and was so very close to coming that she saw stars.

But then there was that little voice in her head. That little voice that said that if Regina did actually love her it was because she saw Emma as an equal. So Emma had to impress Regina now. She might not be as versed in sex, magic or child-rearing as the woman in front of her. Neither did she have her culinary skills or her impressive intellect. But what she had was her strength, both the physical kind and the inner kind, and it was the latter she used now.

The did one of the most difficult things she had ever had to do, she backed away from the brink of what promised to be the most pleasurable orgasm of her life, and used her grip on Regina’s hair to pull the woman backwards as she stepped back herself. Her cock felt cold and sad as it left the velvet mouth of her lover and as she stepped back Regina’s fingers slid out of her pussy, leaving it wanting them back.

But no. Emma needed to be in control. She had to try something else. She closed her eyes and took a long breath of air. She focused on her breathing for a second and tried to keep her near-orgasm body from shivering and pleading for more fucking.

This was interrupted by Regina infuriatedly asking “what’s wrong? Why did you stop me?”

Emma slowly opened her eyes. Her breathing was almost back to normal and her cock no longer felt like it would come any second and go limp. She was ready to try something new now.

“I stopped you, your sexiness” Emma bowed theatrically “because I want to fuck your exquisite little pussy and I want it now. Get on the bed, on your back.”

Regina laughed a little with mirth but also with a hint of relief. If she was honest with herself she had worried that Emma had stopped her because she didn’t like the blow job or the penetration. With light movements she got up and walked to the bed. She draped herself on the bed with the poise of a queen and spread her legs to receive Emma.

Emma smiled her lopsided grin and threw herself on the bed. She landed with her hands and knees over Regina so it looked like she was doing push-ups over the brunette and then she slowly lowered herself down.

She kissed Regina who returned the kiss enthusiastically and wrapped her arms and legs around Emma. The kiss lasted a long time and made them both slightly dizzy. Emma ended it to start what she had set out to do. She reached her hand down between them and grabbed her cock, then she guided it into Regina. She entered her slowly and Regina closed her eyes at the feeling of being filled by the blonde. Emma fucked her slowly first, building up the pace and how deep into Regina she thrust the cock.   

After a while Regina’s breathing had become ragged and her whimpers grew louder and needier. Emma was making just as much noise, when she fistfucked Ruby she had wondered why men would ever want to take their cocks out of anything as wonderful as pussy and now she wondered that with even more fervour. Regina felt amazing around her cock and she felt the strange need to thank the brunette every time she slid her cock into her.  

Regina’s whimpers were forming into words now. “More, don’t stop, more.”

Emma tried to remember how speaking worked and when she remembered she said “tell you what… I’ll make you a deal. If you say a certain sentence every time I bury my cock in you I will give you more than you thought possible.”

Between moans Regina answered in a broken voice, “depends on the sentence”.

“The sentence is: Fuck me hard, Emma, I’m yours.”

Regina was moaning louder now and Emma worried she might come before she got her to say the sentence, so she stopped pumping the magic cock into her lover and just stayed suspended above Regina.  The Mayor made a displeased whimper.

Emma shook her head and said “you don’t get anything else until you say that sentence, and trust me, not fucking you hurts me more than it does you right now so please just get on with it.”

Regina sighed irritably and closed her eyes before saying “fine. Fuck me hard, Emma, I’m yours” in a bored voice.

Emma shoved the cock into Regina hard and groaned “don’t stop saying it. And make it sound like you mean it. Trust me, I used to run marathons, I’ve got great stamina… you’ll want me to keep fucking you.”

She pushed the wide cock back in and made sure that her pelvis pushed against the area where Regina’s hard clit was. Regina moaned again and made her mind up. Fine, she would play along and get what she wanted.

“Fuck me hard, Emma, I’m yours!” This time the words sounded like they came from the heart.

Emma kept fucking in an impressive pace and Regina dutifully said the words until they started to lose their meaning and they were both getting closer to coming. True to her word, Emma kept going for quite a while and soon Regina couldn’t help placing her hand between her legs to rub her clit.

The words coming out of Regina’s mouth started to change as she started to lose control. More expletives and dirty words came with the sentence now and Emma loved hearing it. In fact she loved hearing it so much that she was struggling not to come now. Her muscles strained at the hard and fast exercise, she realised she wasn’t used to being the one doing the thrusting and that she would be sore all over in the morning.

It was when Regina’s pleading for more fucking turned into “oh my gods, Emma, don’t ever stop. Fuck yourself into me, make me take it, make me feel that I am yours” that things started to truly unravel for the blonde.

She started drilling the cock into Regina harder now and she felt herself beginning to work up quite the sweat at the same time as she felt herself starting to come. She heaved the cock in hard one last time and came so hard that she could taste metal in her mouth, not realising until later that she had bit her cheek.

Regina was close as well and increased the rubbing of her clit to come at the same time as Emma. Her orgasm started just as Emma’s was in the middle and for a moment two female voices echoed each other’s pleasurable screams. Emma fell down onto Regina who squeezed her legs around the blonde, pulling her closer. With an exhausted movement Regina waived her hand and the cock inside her disappeared, leaving Emma’s lovely little clit in its usual place.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Thank you again to all of you reading and a special heartfelt thank you to those of you who leave comments. They make me keep writing and they make me keep smiling. Especially when I (like yesterday) have written four chapters of heavy duty sex, which as many of you probably know from your own writing drains you like mad. I always answer my reviews/comments, even if they are negative. So if you are logged in so I can reply to you, I will. Requests and queries are always welcome. Thank you.

They laid still like that for a long time. Regina even wondered if they had not fallen asleep for a few minutes, she worried that she might have at least. But there was no time for that! Emma had to be home before Henry and her parents woke up and there was still so much that Regina wanted to do tonight.

She comforted herself with that anything they hadn’t done tonight they could catch up on later. In the start of the evening Regina wondered if she could convince Emma to keep coming back and to forsake Ruby and all other lovers. Now, as she felt Emma’s breath against her neck and the way the blonde gripped her so very tight she was pretty sure that she had won the blonde’s desire and her affection.

But she wasn’t taking any risks. There was still one untried thing left that had emerged during the spanking. Anal sex, and Regina was going to blow Emma’s mind completely this time. Earlier that day she had tried to ascertain whether Emma would want to be the active or the passive one when it came to entering through the back door and had now decided on both. She would just have to hurry it up a bit.

She caressed Emma’s back to try and rouse her. Emma discreetly look a last long sniff of Regina’s hair, slowly emerged from the embrace and leant on her elbows to face Regina. She looked at her lover with eyes shining with bliss, smiled a huge silly grin and simply said “hi”.

In that moment Regina felt like someone had set fire to her blood and the flames were reaching her heart. She didn’t know whether to push the younger woman over and take her or to just whisper a marriage proposal. She cleared her throat and tried to regain control over her emotions.

She spoke and almost managed to conceal a tremble in her throat. “So, there is just one thing left to tick off on the list. Then you can sneak home and get some sleep.”

Emma looked worried. “Damn, I didn’t think about how late it must be. Do we have time?”

Regina reached up to caress a lock of blonde hair out of Emma’s eyes and placed it behind her lover’s ear. “Yes, we have time. I’ll get you home by magic. You shouldn’t drive anyway since you had cider.”

Emma chuckled. “To be honest I am more worried about how you have basically fucked me senseless.”

“No, I haven’t. Not yet. We uncovered that you and Miss Lucas didn’t have anal sex.”

Emma suspected that she knew where this was heading. “Yeeees.”

“Have you ever done that particular sex act with anyone else? I seem to have picked up that quite a few young men are infatuated with the act.”

Emma laughed drily. “There has been a few who suggested it, yeah. My answer was always the same, if you let me stick a large carrot up your ass you can stick your cock up mine. Sadly none of them agreed to that.”

Regina raised her eyebrows before responding. “Their loss. Men supposedly get more physical pleasure from receiving anal sex than women, due to their prostate being stimulated. One would think they would be making you run out of carrots! Even in the Enchanted Forest I got a few men to agree to let me use my magically crafted penis on them. As long as I didn’t tell anyone of course.”

Emma shrugged and smiled.  “And did you? Tell anyone I mean?”

“Only the once. His wife was most surprised. I’m sure she found something rather large and pointy to ram up there when he came home that night.”

Emma looked at the brunette with an admonishing look but her eyes were smiling. Regina decided to change the topic before the blonde decided to chide her for immoral behaviour.

“So, anal sex. I suppose you are willing and physically able to be penetrated there tonight?”

Emma thought about it for a second and then decisively nodded her reply with a sexy grin.

Regina continued speaking. “Good. I suggest we use gloved fingers to open each other up and then magic cocks for the rest. They are quite hygienic as they just disappear when I magic them out of existence, no cleaning or condoms needed. As I had planned for this activity tonight I have taken the necessary cleaning precautions but I assume you have not. This won’t be a problem, my dear.”

Emma looked at Regina with raised eyebrows and wondered if she dared point out that the brunette had gone all sterile and factual on her again. But then she had to admit that a small bit of her was beginning to like that.

She decided to just say “ok. Well I’m new to this so why don’t you start with me until I get the hang of it?”

Regina nodded and waived her hand in the air. Next to them a bottle of lube and a pack of latex gloves appeared. Emma was just going to make a quip about that looking very inviting when Regina rolled them over so that she was on top.

She kissed the blonde intensely, letting her tongue delve deep into Emma’s mouth. Then she kissed Emma’s ear and her neck, both places that unbeknownst to Regina drove the blonde wild with desire, and Emma laid there moaning and running her hands through Regina’s hair and caressing her neck and shoulders.

Then Regina stopped her kissing and whispered in Emma’s ear “now is the time to be a brave girl and take it up the naughty opening. I’m going to move off of you now and I expect you to turn around and lay on your front. Is that understood, Emma?”

Emma felt her breathing grow rapid again and she bit her lower lip before agreeing. Regina moved off of her and sat up and began to open the box of gloves. Emma turned over and exposed her ass to Regina, spreading her legs slightly to give the brunette access.

“Good girl,” Regina purred huskily and snapped on a glove. The sound made Emma jolt slightly and she started to feel that familiar mix of heady arousal spiked with a pinch of fear. This was going to be good!  

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Sorry, this is going to be a long chapter. And a bit more on the romantic side at times, but hey… not even I can go this far without inserting a tiny amount of plot and character development! (Note that this is not the last chapter even though it feels a bit like it, however we are very near to the end.) 
> 
> Also… a warning, if you don’t like anal sex you are obviously going to want to skim read this chapter.

Regina fetched three pillows from the top of the bed and put them on top of each other in a pile and asked Emma to lay over them. With a matter-of fact voice she explained why. “I personally find that both vaginal and anal penetration feels nicer when my backside is up in the air.”

Emma just nodded and did what she was told, her head swimming with images of Regina’s perfect ass in that position. God, how she loved that apple-shaped, glorious ass! But right now it was all about the blonde’s own behind and what was about to happen to it.

Regina caressed Emma’s ass with her gloved hand, the latex feeling strange against Emma’s skin but not unpleasant. Then the Mayor took the lube bottle and applied a generous amount in her un-gloved hand and started to rub her gloved long finger with the viscous liquid. The lube that was left on her hand she rubbed onto Emma’s anus.

Then the older woman stood behind Emma and leant over the blonde’s bent body. She kissed Emma’s ear and whispered into it, fully aware of how pleasantly her voice effected the other woman, “does this feel ok? I am about to take your anal virginity and I want you to be completely comfortable and ready.”

Emma was grateful for the consideration and mused over how thoughtful Regina could be if she wanted to.  “Yeah, I’m ready. Come in to me. Just… be gentle.”

Regina huffed. “Well of course I will. That CLEARLY goes without saying, darling.”

Emma had closed her eyes in anticipation of what was going to happen but they shot open when she heard the term of endearment that slipped over the brunette’s lips. Had Regina noticed that she just called Emma _darling_?

Emma wasn’t going to find out as Regina just then started to slowly slip her finger into Emma’s back passage. The finger was well-lubed and as Regina whispered “just relax” Emma did just that and felt the digit slowly slip in. First Emma worried that she was too tight but as soon as the finger had passed though the ring muscle at the entrance it felt quite good.

The brunette left her finger inside Emma and leant over her curved back to place a kiss in her hair. “Still feeling ok?” Regina asked in a voice laced with considerable arousal.

“Mhmm. I think you can move the finger now actually. It feels… good. It feels… forbidden somehow, is that stupid?”

Regina snickered kindly and kissed Emma’s hair again before replying. “No, not stupid at all. That’s why it’s so nice. It makes you feel like a bad girl, doesn’t it? That is a feeling to cherish.”

Then Regina started to slowly fuck Emma’s ass. After a few strokes Emma was getting quite into it and she slid her hand in under the pillows to play with her clit. Regina noticed and tersely said:

“Yes, I was going to suggest that, dear. My, how impatient you are. Just don’t come before I get to enter you with the cock. Ok?”

Emma grimaced at the barked orders and grunted “yes, your majesty.”

Regina used her free hand to slap Emma’s still sore ass. “That’s right. I might not be a Queen in the Enchanted Forest anymore, but I am sure as hell your Queen tonight.”

Emma moaned and replied “Yeah. Yeah, you are. With the emphasis being on MY Queen. As much as I am yours tonight, you are god damned mine.”

Regina grabbed a handful of Emma’s hair and pulled her head up slightly from the bed. Emma expected a cruel comeback or a punishment for the comment but what she got instead was Regina leaning over her to whisper in her ear, “and if I was to say that I was, _Miss Swan._ If I was to say that I was yours. What would you say?”

Emma grinned hugely and answered with five words “I got my happy ending.”

Regina stopped plunging her finger into Emma and just stared at the blonde bent over beneath her. For once the Mayor of Storybrooke was speechless.

Emma took the chance to speak and her voice sounded slightly tremulous. “In fact, Regina. I don’t want you to fuck me with that magical cock. I want it just to be your fingers, just you. No magic, no pretences, no gimmicks. Just you. Is that Ok?”

Regina felt her heart pounding hard and feel like it was melting at the same time. She still didn’t know what to say. She took a moment and then croaked out “of course. In fact, turn around Emma.” Then she took her finger out of the blonde’s back passage.

Emma turned around and laid down next to the pillows. Regina smiled a smile so full of contradictory emotions that neither of them could quite interpret it. “Good, now drape your legs over my shoulders, please.”

Emma did as she was asked and then felt Regina’s gloved long finger enter her ass again while three fingers from her un-gloved hand entered the blonde’s pussy. Emma closed her eyes and smiled at the thought that she was deliciously filled with the most amazing woman she had ever met.

Regina slowly slid her fingers into Emma, taking her time and staring quizzically at the blonde who had her eyes closed. Regina was wondering why this woman wanted her, wanted her as she was and just her. She wondered how she instinctively knew that she had found the one adult person who wanted nothing from her, nothing but love. Just like for Henry… but then this was Henry’s mother, that seemed somehow important.

Emma was licking her lips and squirming now. Regina curled the fingers inside her pussy and rubbed a little every time she slid her fingers in. Emma was moaning louder and louder but all of a sudden she said “stop. Regina, stop.”

Regina stopped immediately, afraid she had gone too far into the blonde’s rear or scratched her lover with a nail somewhere. Her face must have shown that worry because Emma quickly reassured her.

“It’s ok. That felt great! In fact it felt more intimate than any sex I have ever had. It’s strange, I feel kinda vulnerable. I have ever since you went in to my... well, ass. It’s like I have to trust you more because you are taking me in a way that I have never let anyone else do. I don’t know, it feels strange. But good strange!”

Regina smiled hugely. “Emma, darling, you’re rambling.”

Emma smiled back. “Yeah, I suppose I am. What I wanted to say, the reason I stopped you is that I have a request.”

Regina answered before she could stop herself, now fully aware of that she had accidentally called Emma _darling_ but somehow gotten away with it.  “Name it and it shall be yours.”

Emma answered with an embarrassed look. “Do you mind if we 69? You can still be in my ass and my pussy with your fingers but you can lick my clit at the same time? Then I can do the same to you. And we can try to… I don’t know… come together again?”

The brunette nodded. “Excellent idea. You’re a lot smarter than I gave you credit for.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “God, you can’t leave the snarky comments out, can you?”

“Afraid not. If you want me, my dear, I come with sarcasm.”

The blonde answered with a mischievous tone. “That’s fine, just as long as you come. You make the most amazing sounds when you come!”

As a reply Regina pushed her three fingers into Emma’s pussy hard and Emma laughed. Then Regina slowly pulled her fingers out and manoeuvred herself around the blonde until they were like a YinYang symbol. Regina had never been a big fan of the 69 position, somehow she had never felt that her sexual partners were equal enough to her to do that. But now it seemed like the most perfect thing to do.

She handed Emma the packet of gloves and lube and Emma repeated what she saw Regina do earlier. Then Regina laced her arm with the glove under Emma’s right thigh and the other arm over her left thigh, thus giving her access to enter Emma in both holes again.

She slowly slid the finger into Emma’s ass. It went in easily and Regina grinned, even though they were being more romantic now she could still shock the blonde one last time. She took that one finger out and picked up the lube bottle that Emma had dropped next to them. The blonde was still rubbing lube on her finger and didn’t notice.

Regina rubbed lube on her index finger as well and then put the lube down. She laid back down over Emma’s fragrant wet pussy and positioned her two fingers over the blonde’s stretched asshole. Then she pushed them both in.

Emma made a surprised yelp and Regina grinned. “What, dear, not ready to have more of me?”

Instead of replying Emma made the most of the fact that Regina was laying on her with her exquisite ass in the air. She slapped the brunette’s ass hard and was surprised to hear the pleasurable moans coming from the woman on top of her. So that was what the whole spanking things was about, it was clearly a favourite of Regina’s.

She continued spanking her with her left hand and positioned her right, gloved hand over the exposed asshole. She let the finger rub lightly on the closed anus, almost like the gentle knock that her licking tongue had made on Regina’s lips during their first kiss. As she slowly pushed her finger in, she felt that it went in quite easy and realised that Regina was letting her in.

She stopped spanking the brunette and just enjoyed the feeling of Regina’s tight asshole opening up around her slender finger. She had never felt anything like it and she bit her lip in wonderment. Regina whimpered softly and started moving her own two fingers in and out of the blonde’s ass. Emma echoed the motion inside Regina. When the brunette entered Emma’s pussy with three fingers Emma echoed that as well.

They were now fucking each other in both orifices in perfect tandem and it felt amazing. When Regina leant down and started to distractedly lick Emma’s clit, the blonde realised that she wouldn’t last long before coming. She collected what few mental faculties she had left and focused on keeping her finger-fucking up and also leaning forward to lap at Regina’s swollen clit.

Emma marvelled at that she could feel the three fingers working inside Regina’s pussy with the single digit in the brunette’ bottom. As she was completely focussed on that, the pleasure coming from her own lower body and remembering to lick at the lovely clit she missed something important. She didn’t comprehend why she could feel Regina’s muscles tensing and contracting inside both her pussy and her ass until she heard Regina scream her name and understood that her lover had just climaxed.

Emma stopped licking and swore loudly. “Dammit, I missed it! I’m so sorry, I was going to time it perfectly so we could come together like I said. But then you were doing all those amazing things and so was I and it… it… just became sensory overload!”

Regina panted hard while replying “I know, darling, why do you think I came? I didn’t mean to… it just got so overwhelming. That never happens to me, I can always control when I climax. What have you done to me, Sheriff?”

Emma smiled and felt that she had gotten her victory at last. She didn’t have time to answer though because at that moment Regina began to pump her three fingers in Emma’s pussy again and once again curling them skilfully. Emma was so close that this was all it took.

When she came it felt like white light was emanating from Regina’s many fingers inside her and shooting out through her body. Her body went rigid and she tried to arch her back up from the bed only to be softly held down by the weight of her lover’s body. As she calmed down she felt Regina lean down, still slightly panting from her own orgasm, and gently kiss her pulsating clit.

When they could both breath again, Regina slid off her and turned around. Emma laid down on her side facing Regina and the brunette followed suit. They looked at each other in amazement for a long time and then both laughed as if on cue.

“I think we might both be too old and cynical to be lying here like this” Emma chuckled.

Regina considered this before answering. “Maybe, but then maybe that it a sign that this is different. The fact that we can still feel this way and be comfortable this way… maybe it means that we are fated to be together.”

Emma grinned wickedly. “Why Mayor Mills, that is a very Snow-White-thing for you to say!”

Regina face turned to stone. “Tell anyone and I’ll turn your skin into scales. And that would be a shame on such soft skin.”

“Ahh, there we go. There is the Regina I know and love.”

“ _Love_ , Miss Swan?”

“Well that is a little premature. But I’d like to find out if that is what this is. Can I come back tomorrow and start to investigate?”

“You may, Sheriff. However we can’t keep leaving our son with the two idiots.”

“I’ll let you calling my parents that slip because you just made me come my brains out. But yeah, maybe we should do something with Henry. See how it feels to hang out, just the three of us?”

“Sounds like an excellent idea. Now you better get dressed and sneak home.” Regina said and leaned forwards to kiss Emma.  

They kissed for a long time, both enjoying the taste and feel of each other too much to want to stop. In the end it was Emma who was the sensible one and stopped the kiss, regretting it the second her lips were no longer touching Regina’s.

Emma found her dress, her boots and her bra and started to put them on. Then she looked at Regina with a furrowed brow. “Hey, sexy. Do you know where my panties are?”

Regina just smiled like the cat who got the cream and replied “I am magicking you home, you won’t need those panties. But I might. So they are mine, just like what they usually cover is mine, you have the tattoo to prove it… _my dear_.”

   

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I’m sorry to say it but this chapter is the last of this story. I do however have the sequel mapped out and ready (it’ll make sense when you read this chapter)! What I have to decide now is whether I want to write that right away or do my other mapped out story first (SwanQueen but more plot and slightly less sex.) It depends on what my inner little writer wants to do but it also depends on what you guys want to read, so feel free to leave a comment and let me know. Thanks for reading!

Ruby was pouring Doctor Whale a second cup of coffee when she saw them walk in. Regina walked in first and Emma straight behind her. Ruby gave a quick, polite smile in Whale’s direction and stood up to get a good look at the striking couple that just walked in. She squinted to look closer and grinned knowingly when she saw that Emma really was wearing Regina’s shirt as she had thought.

Regina chose a table and Emma sat down opposite her. The two hadn’t looked at anyone else since they walked in, they just stared at each other with captivated looks. There had been a lot of that during the past week. The werewolf knew it was about a week because Emma had spoken to Ruby and called off their arrangement, telling her all about her incredible night with Regina and the nights that followed, exactly six days ago.  

Ruby smiled at herself when she thought about how apologetic Emma had been when she told her. Clearly the blonde didn’t have a clue about who it was that called the Sheriff’s office to report that loud crashing noise at the Town Hall. Nor did she know who it was that broke the window and threw a bunch of cigarette butts and chewing gum paper below it to make it look like juvenile delinquents.

After that all Ruby had to do was get Emma in a compromising situation just before Regina showed up to show her that the blonde was up for a sexual adventure, after that she knew that Mayor Mills possessive side would take over and she’d try to get Emma for herself.

As Ruby looked at the Sheriff and the Mayor, holding hands under the table and looking at each other like they wanted to fuck right then and there, she was glad her little plan had worked. She had always thought that the two would be perfect for each other. They brought out the best in each other and together they could make a stable and loving home for Henry. And then there was the cherry on the top… the sex. Ruby had spent hours imaging the two women fucking each other senseless, and now they were doing just that.

Now all that had to be done was set off the last part of the plan, introducing the idea of the threesome. Because it had to be said, while Ruby did want the two to be happy and give Henry a family, she most of all wanted the perfect pairing to sate her own sexual hunger. Come wolfstime she would need lots of sex and what was better than one sexually skilled woman with stamina? Two sexually skilled women with stamina. Now Emma was damn hot and god knows so was Regina, but together the two them were pure fire and Ruby was ready to burn.

But not yet. The two former enemies were still getting used to loving and fucking each other. They were still in the honeymoon period where no one else mattered. Ruby could wait before she entered their bed, her wolf had taught her everything about how a predator has to be patient and wait for the perfect time to pounce. Yes, she could wait. The wolfgirl smiled to herself and went to offer the two women coffee.

 

The End

 


End file.
